The Journey
by CrazyAngel777
Summary: This is the story of Candela, Blanche, and Spark, from Pokemon Go. I would die for a TV show involving these three! But, alas, I do not believe that will ever happen, so I am writing this little nugget. Young adult, with some adult themes (as in real life). Trying to stick to the adorable personalities that have gone viral with these three.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome, graduates!" Headmaster Aspen smiled as he spoke into the microphone, and the class erupted in cheers and applause, the sound echoing up into the bleachers of the training arena.

"I know you have all been studying, training, and working hard for the last 8 years in preparation for this day. And even though I know you are all well versed in the elements of each noble team, and the sacrifices and demands that lay before you, what kind of Headmaster would I be if I didn't bore you one final time?" he smiled as the crowd laughed. He cleared his throat, and looked down at the speech in his hand, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"This Academy was founded nearly a century ago, in the shadow of Mount Ternion, with the intention of grooming the very best trainers and instructors. Like the terrain, the Academy would test even the best trainers. It would pit them against new challenges, the likes of which could never be anticipated. However, soon after its inception, the founding members quickly realized that the path to success is not always the same for every person. Much like the three-sided mountain, the Academy needed different routes to reach the peak. For some, their bravery and strength would carry them to the top,"

A large group of students whooped and whistled. Headmaster Aspen nodded and waved.

"Others would find perfection through careful study and application of knowledge." More boisterous cheers.

"And still others would discover their path simply by relying on what they felt in their heart to be right," the cheers for this statement came from a much smaller group, but no less enthusiastic.

"But none of these qualities can exist without the other. When you are uncertain and don't know what to do, you must be valiant. When you feel overpowered and mystified, you must be confident in your training. And when all else fails, you must persevere, and trust in your instincts. And so arises the fourth and final path. One that provides balance between all others. The path of Harmony. This path is very different, as it does not seek victory or glory through battle. Rather, this path is dedicated to others. To helping those who need guidance. The path that will lead you to becoming a Professor. Or possibly… a Headmaster?" he smiled gleefully, before continuing with renewed gusto. "You must choose now, my faithful students…" Headmaster Aspen paused as the murmur of excitement grew among the crowd.

"Valor! Mystic! Instinct! Harmony!" he yelled, and the cheers were deafening. "These are the four pillars of our great house! The time has come to draw your line in the sand! And so it is my honor, my privilege, to introduce you to your Summa Cum Laude, Blanche, Magna Cum Laude, Candela, and Cum Laude, Spark!" The professor motioned to his left, where the three young adults climbed the stairs to the stage and beamed down at the rest of their class. Candela shook the Headmaster's hand, before Blanche followed suit with a hug. Spark smiled wide and offered a high five, which the Headmaster laughingly accepted. The three turned and waved to their class, then glanced at each other. Candela smiled at Blanche, taking her best friend's hand. She felt a wave of pride, as she stood beside her two best friends of the last eight years. She squeezed Blanche's hand, as her memories were pulled back to the first time she met Blanche, when they were only 12 years old…

* * *

Candela walked along with her large group of friends, joking and laughing. The boys teased the girls, and the girls made idle threats of battle. Candela smiled, and glanced over the lawn, where her eyes fell on a little girl sitting with a boy. The girl had silver hair, and her clothes hung off her fragile frame. She sat surrounded by a pile of books, an Eevee sleeping on her lap, and a Dratini draped over her shoulders. The girl giggled, as the Dratini spit tiny jets of water at the blonde boy sitting next to her. The boy laughed, as his Jolteon kept jumping in the air, trying to catch the streams before they hit its master. The boy gradually became drenched with water, and went to poke his Jolteon on the nose. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Spark," the girl said, leaning cautiously away from the Jolteon. "Water conducts…" but her words were cut off as the boy booped his Jolteon on the nose, causing a loud _Zap!_ as tiny yellow bolts crawled up the boy's arm, before stopping at his hair, which was now marvelously tousled with electricity. The girl laughed heartily, and pulled Jolteon over to her. She started scratching its back, and slowly sparks began circling her fingertips. Her long silver hair began to rise, until it was standing on end, as if she had rubbed a balloon all over it. They both laughed as Jolteon yipped with happiness.

Candela felt a wave of jealousy. She had never just sat with her Pokemon and played. She had always assumed it was a waste of time when she could be training them and making them stronger. And yet… the pure joy on those kids faces, shared equally by the Dratini and Jolteon…

Her attention was yanked away by one of the boys in her group, named Jay. He draped his arm around her shoulders, and chuckled condescendingly. "Check out these nerds!" he said, loudly, and the blonde boy looked up, his smile fading quickly. The silver haired girl obviously heard what Jay had said, but turned her gaze to a book, burying herself in it and pretending not to notice. Candela smiled at Jay, but it was not genuine. She felt bad for the kids, but she couldn't let Jay know that. This group had finally accepted her as a member of their clique. She didn't want to be alone…

"Still babying that Eevee, eh _Bland_?" Jay chided, approaching the silver haired girl, who huddled the Eevee in her lap closer to her. The Pokemon blinked away the sleep from its eyes and looked up nervously at Jay. "Even Lightsocket here has a Jolteon!" Jay said, motioning to the blonde boy, who instantly piped in.

"My name is Spark!" he snapped, pulling his Jolteon to his side. "And his name is Spaz!" Spark said, beaming proudly down at his Jolteon, which barked in response. Jay looked back at all his friends, laughing loudly. "Spaz?!" he joked, and the blonde boy's shoulders sank dejectedly. "Well you know what they say? Like Pokemon, Like Trainer!" Jay said, and the group laughed, some slapping their thighs and pointing at the boy.

"Ignore them, Spark, they're just bullies," the silver haired girl said, flipping a page in her book. Jay straightened, then reached down, grabbing the girl's Eevee by the scruff of its neck and yanking it away from her. Candela almost punched him, but found herself frozen with fear. _This is wrong_ …

The silver haired girl jumped up, calling her Dratini back to its Pokeball and diverting her attention to Jay.

"Give me my Eevee!" she yelled.

"Why don't you evolve it already?!"

"Because I want to train it to be the best Eevee possible before evolving it, that will yield a stronger Pokemon. Now give it back!"

"That's dumb. A more evolved Pokemon will be stronger, why waste your time on its unevolved form?"

The girl sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't have to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand anyway. I know what I'm talking about. My Eevee can beat any one of your Pokemon. Don't believe me? I'll prove it." The girl said, and a resounding "ohhhhh" erupted from the group behind Jay. Candela couldn't help but smile. This kid had gall.

Jay blinked. His mouth hung open, before he handed the Eevee back to he girl. "You're gonna regret this, Blanche," he said, before pulling a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Weepinbell! Go!" he said, tossing his Pokeball and revealing the mid-level Pokemon. Blanche stepped back into a fighting stance, as her Eevee jumped from her grasp and hunched on the ground, ready for battle. Candela backed away, to give them room to battle, and glanced around for a Professor. Free Battle was forbidden. Of course, no Professors were around…

"Weepinbell, body slam!" Jay instructed, and the Pokemon, which was much larger than Eevee, threw its body forward.

"Eevee! Maneuver around it!" Blanche yelled, and the Eevee lithely avoided Jay's Weepinbell. It landed behind the grass type, as Blanche barked more orders. "Eevee, use scratch!"

Eevee furiously scratched at Weepinbell's back with its claws, and the Weepinbell howled in pain. Jay scoffed in disbelief, as Candela watched, fascinated. That Eevee was certainly well trained.

"A little scratch won't hurt it," Jay said confidently, though he watched the battle carefully. "Weepinbell, use your vine whip!"

Vines emerged from Weepinbell, and it struck Eevee, pushing it away. "Good Weepinbell, now use wrap!" Weepinbell's vines wrapped around Eevee, lifting it up off the ground and tightening its grip. Eevee squealed in discomfort, and Blanche winced. "Eevee, use bite! Bite those vines!" she yelled, and Eevee began gnawing on the vines, but to no avail. Her teeth were too small to leave any damage. Weepinbell continued to tighten its grip, until Eevee's tail began whipping back and forth as it cried.

"That's enough!" Blanche yelled. "I give up!" Jay laughed, but didn't give his Weepinbell a command. He just let it continue constricting Eevee. Blanche's face changed to one of concern as she realized what was happening. "Jay, stop! I said I give up! Make Weepinbell stop! You're hurting my Eevee!" she begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Jay laughed in return. Candela finally found her voice.

"That's enough Jay!" she yelled, and everyone, including Blanche and her friend, turned toward her in shock. "Eevee's had enough. Her trainer surrenders. This is cruel," Candela said, and Jay stared at her, before scoffing and waving her off.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have picked a fight with a Valor,"

"You're not a Valor yet, Jay. You won't be until graduation day when you select a team. And what you're doing isn't in the spirit of Team Valor. We are the strong, which means we stand up for the weak, not push them down farther. Now I'm not gonna ask you again. Release. The Eevee." Candela forced as much malice into those last words as she could, so he knew it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"I knew you couldn't roll with us, Candela. You're just another nerd," Jay said, and Candela whipped a Pokeball from her pocket.

"Fine. You leave me no choice. Flareon! I choose you!" she yelled, and her enormous Flareon emerged, already growling. Jay stepped back in a moment of fear.

"Flareon! Ember attack, but don't hit Eevee!" Flareon's mouth glowed as it swirled a fireball between its teeth, before spitting the flames right between Weepinbell's eyes. Weepinbell fell, instantly knocked out. The vines loosened around Eevee as Jay called Weepinbell back to its Pokeball.

He stared down at his Pokeball in disbelief, before turning his gaze on Candela angrily. "Fine! Blanche wasn't even a worthy foe! But you? This should be fun. Graveller, Go!" he yelled, and his massive rock type emerged, flexing its arms in front of Flareon. Flareon pawed at the ground, ready to fight.

"Now Eevee isn't in danger, Flareon doesn't have to hold back," Candela said, winking at Blanche. Blanche seemed entirely shocked that someone was standing up for her.

"Flareon, Fire Blast!" Candela yelled, and Flareon released an explosion of flames from her mouth. Normally fire type attacks would not be effective against rock, but Flareon's attack was so powerful that Graveller started to glow and smolder from the heat. Jay's mouth hung open.

"Graveller! Dig!" he yelled, and his Graveller pounded its fists into the ground, burying its body beneath the earth. Flareon became upset that she could no longer attack, and started spitting little embers toward the ground at every noise beneath her feet. She eventually stopped, looking up at Candela for guidance. Candela hesitated for an instant, and in that moment, Graveller emerged from the ground, right beneath Flareon, and tossed the fire type high into the air.

"Graveller! Finish it off!"

Graveller jumped up and grabbed Flareon by the foot, spinning it several times before tossing it hard to the ground. Flareon yelped as she hit the earth, and didn't move to get up.

"Flareon, No!" Candela whined, and went to help her Pokemon up.

"After this, you'll never pick a fight with me again!" Jay snapped. "Graveller! Earthquake!"

"Jay! No!" Candela cried. In her current state, Flareon couldn't withstand an attack like Earthquake. It could kill her.

A bright white light flashed to Candela's right, blinding everyone nearby and distracting Graveller. Candela peered through the light, which had started to glow blue. It flashed quickly, then fizzled, revealing Blanche, a water stone clutched in her hand. Standing before her was her newly evolved Vaporeon, crouched in attack position.

Blanche's voice was eerily calm. "Candela, protect your Flareon. This is gonna get messy," Candela did as she was told, just before Blanche gave her orders. "Vaporeon. Surf attack,"

Candela's jaw dropped. A newly evolved Pokemon couldn't possibly know Surf. That attack had to be trained…

Sure enough, Vaporeon's feet lifted from the ground as a tidal wave of water carried her forward. The wall of water hit Graveller just as Vaporeon used her momentum to shoulder-check Graveller. The rock type fell at Jay's feet, unconscious. Vaporeon landed on top of its lifeless body, baring its teeth and snarling at Jay. Jay fell onto his butt and screamed a high-pitched scream. Blanche strutted forward, and offered a hand to Candela. She accepted, and cradled her Flareon to her chest. Both girls turned toward Jay, who was still cowering from Vaporeon.

"Care to continue this battle or have you had enough?" Blanche asked, Candela by her side. Jay stuttered, then crawled to his feet. He backed away, his hands raised.

"No… no. Enough. I give up," he said, calling Graveller back and running away in shame.

Candela and Blanche watched him run off, before Candela turned to Blanche, her voice somber.

"You… you evolved your Eevee… to help me…" Candela said, unbelieving.

"Eevee was ready a long time ago. She even told me what she wanted. But I was too scared. I didn't have the courage to evolve her. Not until I saw how brave you were to stand up to Jay, and how much your Flareon was willing to fight for you. A brave trainer produces brave Pokemon," she said, lightly stroking Flareon's cheek. Candela looked down at her Pokemon lovingly. "Yes, she is brave…" she said, kissing Flareon on the forehead before calling her back to her Pokeball to heal.

"How did you know your Vaporeon would know Surf attack?" Candela asked, and Blanche shrugged.

"I didn't. It was just a theory I was developing based on my study of Eevee. I thought that if I trained Eevee up as high as she could go, and taught her every attack possible for an Eevee to learn, instead of skipping steps and evolving too soon, maybe the resulting Vaporeon would already be strong at its base level,"

"Wow," Candela said, kneeling down and admiring the beautiful Vaporeon. Spark walked up behind Blanche, and threw an arm over her shoulders. "I'm proud of you, B," he said, and she hugged him in return. "Thanks, Spark," she said. Candela stood, and awkwardly stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"So hey… listen. If it's cool… could I, maybe, hang out with you guys?" Candela asked, and Blanche and Spark exchanged a look.

Blanche cautiously answered. "You… you don't wanna hang out with the other Valors?"

"Of course I do. Just not _those_ Valors," she said, motioning to the clique that had now shunned Jay. "They're lame," she said with a smile. Blanche and Spark smiled.

Spark pulled Candela into a noogie and rustled her hair until it was a frizzy mess of brown. "Hey!" she protested.

"It's too late now, you asked for it. You're stuck with us, kid!" he said. She pushed him away and playfully punched his arm.

She liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Blanche gripped Candela's hand, breathing deep as she looked out over the crowd of students. She looked to her other side, and reached for Spark's hand. She found his palm clammy. She knew he had been nervous. He swore everything was going to change once they graduated. He was afraid that their chosen paths would take them in different directions, maybe forever. Blanche smiled lovingly at him and squeezed his hand. She had reassured him that, just like the mountain, all paths meet back up at the top. Spark glanced over at her, and she could see how nervous he was. But he forced a smile, and squeezed her hand back. His hazel eyes sparkled, and she could almost see those same eyes that had needed her, all those years ago, on her first day at the Academy…

* * *

Blanche stepped down off the bus, clutching her Eevee against her chest. She tried to rearrange her grip on Eevee, but her sleeves were much too long, and she ended up dropping a few of her books. She knew she should call Eevee back to her Pokeball; carrying everything in her arms was a hassle, and she probably looked like a crazy person. But the warmth of the Pokemon against her made her feel better. Less nervous. Eevee licked her cheek, sensing her discomfort. Blanche knelt down to gather her books, but just as she reached for the last of them, a bright yellow blur snatched it up with a chirp that sounded like "Chu!"

"Hey!" Blanche yelled, as the jagged yellow tail of a Pikachu darted away. She jumped up, chasing the little rodent around the side of the building. She stopped when she breached the corner, as her eyes fell to a boy who sat hunched against the brick wall of the building, his face in his hands. The Pikachu dropped the book at his feet, and tugged his pant leg. The boy looked up, and Blanche could see the redness around his eyes from tears. He wiped his nose and sniffed, picking up the book and looking at his Pikachu. "What have you done now, you little rascal? Did you take this from somebody?" to which the Pikachu merrily responded "Pika!" and turned back to Blanche. The boy looked up, and frantically wiped the tears from his face when he saw someone standing there. He jumped up, wiping his hands on his jeans and handing the book to Blanche.

"Sorry. My Pikachu is a troublemaker,"

"It's okay," she answered nervously. She didn't know what else to say- she had hardly ever said a word to other kids, especially boys. She stared down at the ground, and when the boy didn't speak, she said, "Okay, bye," and turned to leave. The boy answered awkwardly "See you later." She was just about to round the corner when she heard the boy sniff again, as if he was still crying. She stopped, but didn't turn around. She didn't know what else to say, but she couldn't just leave him there alone. She turned slowly, and asked in a squeaky voice, "Hey… are you ok?"

The boy whipped around, startled that she was still there. He put on a brave face, but she could still see his chin quivering. "Yeah, yeah. I'm cool," he said, fluffing his hair with his hand.

"Why are you back here all by yourself?" she asked, and the boy picked up his Pikachu, rubbing its head affectionately. A tear rolled down his cheek, despite his best efforts to stifle it. "I dunno," he mumbled, hiding his face as he snuggled his Pikachu. "I just... don't wanna go inside yet,"

Blanche was nervous but still excited to attend the Academy. She wanted to learn everything she could about Pokemon. She couldn't understand how anyone would not want to go to this school, but clearly this boy was very uncomfortable.

"Why?" she asked. "Do you not like school?"

"No I do. And I'd do anything for my Pokemon, it's just that... I don't wanna be here. I didn't even want to attend this school, it's so far from home," he said, his hazel eyes pleading with her. But for what, she wished she knew.

"But my dad... it's always been his dream for me to attend this school. To achieve everything he never could. He worked so hard to afford it, and I... I didn't wanna let him down but..." he sucked in a raspy breath. "I miss my family," he whimpered, his Pikachu reaching up with a tiny paw to wipe away a tear. Blanche stood awkwardly. She had never been very good at empathizing with people, but her heart ached for this boy.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Um... Spark," he said, holding out a hand. His hand felt huge as it enveloped hers, but she knew she was small for her age. Spark shook her hand vigorously. "Your name is Spark?" she asked, letting out an involuntary giggle. "That's what everybody calls me," he said, releasing her hand and returning it to cradle his Pikachu's bottom.

"Well Spark, I'm Blanche. I'm scrawny, weird, and I like books more than people. I spend way too much time with my Pokemon, and most of the time, I have nothing interesting to say. I'm not very good company, but if you want, I'll walk in with you. You can stick by me for a while, if you want. Just until you feel okay about being here. Cuz I promise, this is gonna be the greatest school you've ever been to," she managed a smile, and realized for the first time, it didn't feel forced. It felt like that smile was just for Spark, right when he needed it. He slowly grinned, and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay. That sounds good, B. Is it okay if I call you that? I don't like Blanche. It sounds boring. You're too cool for a name like Blanche," She blushed and hid her face in the scruff of her Eevee's collar. "Yeah, you can call me that,"

Spark smiled and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. They walked together to the doors of the Academy, and Blanche could feel Spark's eyes on her as she looked up at the massive atrium, her face glowing with excitement. As they entered, Blanche couldn't decide what to look at first. The front of the Academy was all glass, allowing the sunlight to pour in and illuminate the many trophies, badges, and memorabilia that lined the atrium- tokens if the Academy's storied past. There were pictures of famous trainers and Professors, mannequins with jackets that trainers had worn during legendary battles. Blanche's hungry eyes scoured the room, until she found what she was searching for. "They really are here!" she whispered, and ran forward, forgetting entirely about her new friend. Spark ran up behind her, and shouted "Hey! Wait up!" Blanche stared, and Spark followed her line of sight to a rectangular shadowbox on a shelf above the hallway. Behind it was a black-and-white photograph of Mount Ternion, a splintered lightning bolt lighting up the sky.

"What are those?" Spark asked, pointing to the three red and purple balls in the shadowbox. "Those... are Master Balls," Blanche whispered in disbelief. "Master Balls?" Spark asked, turning toward Blanche as she continued to stare.

"It is said that the three legendary birds, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos live on Mount Ternion. No trainer can ever tame them. But, in a time of great need, these three Master Balls could be used to capture them, but only in the hands of a true Pokemon Master. It is said that when a true Master captures a Legendary Bird, they will be a force like no other..."

Spark stood in awe, and admired the scrawny silver haired genius he had befriended.

"How do you know all this?" he asked, and she giggled. "I read books," she jested.

"You know those are fake right?" a voice came from behind them, and they turned to the girl who had spoken.

"Master Balls don't exist, and the Legendary Birds don't live on that mountain. It's all just a marketing ploy to get dumb parents to send their kids here," the girl snapped, and Blanche could see Spark flinch from her words. He had just admitted that his dad had worked for years to send his son here. What that girl was implying...

"So your parents fell for it then, huh? Must not be very smart," Blanche said, and the girl looked taken aback. The friends who had been standing with her snickered and ditched her. She watched them go, then stormed off in a huff. Spark draped an arm over Blanche's shoulders. "That... was awesome!" he beamed, and Blanche smiled back at him, happy to see his hazel eyes no longer brimmed with tears. He was such a happy soul, she wished he would smile always. She was surprised at herself, and how comfortable she already felt around this boy. Maybe having someone around might not be so bad...


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh man, I should've eaten before this. I'm so hungry. I'd kill for some nachos. Or some sushi. Or a burrito. A sushi burrito? Covered in nacho cheese? Is that gross? I'd still try it._

Spark rolled his neck, releasing tension. He was so nervous. He hated standing in front of people. Blanche slid her hand into his, and he looked over at her. She smiled a beautiful smile, and he couldn't help the pang in his heart. She seemed so confident, so strong. She had grown up so much. He guessed he had too. Although he still felt like that wimpy little kid who ran off the bus the day he got here to cry. But Blanche and Candie had been there, always helping to guide him through the things he didn't think he could handle alone. Candie pushed him along when he was scared—taught him to be brave. Blanche had showed him what a great wide world there was beyond his home, and how much there was to learn. He hadn't wanted to come to this school, and now he couldn't imagine his life any other way. He loved those two girls, with every fiber of his being. And so it felt as if pieces of him were already being chipped away as the possibility of them going their separate ways grew ever nearer. His thoughts were pulled back to fifth year exams, when he had felt a very similar way…

* * *

"So? What do you guys think?" Spark asked, tossing a taffy into the air and catching it in his mouth. Blanche continued to stare down at her book, and Candela sat behind her, braiding her long silver hair.

"I think it's a wonder you still make the grades you do when you skip class this much," Blanche said, flipping a page in her book.

"What can I say? I'm a natural!" he responded, tossing a taffy blindly behind his back, his Raichu catching it in its mouth and exclaiming "Rai!" in delight. Blanche grinned, but didn't look up from her book.

"You know what I meant. What do you think about exams tomorrow?" he asked, leaning forward on his chair and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I think I am as prepared as I'll ever be," Blanche said, holding up her book to show Spark the cover— _A Comprehensive Guide to Fifth Year Exams, Vol . 4._

"Aw, come on, B. You really think a book can tell you what it's gonna be like out there? Hunting for Pokemon, sleeping under the stars? I dunno, I think this is gonna be harder than you think," Spark said, and Candela finally chimed in.

"I'm with Spark, B. I think this is going to test us on more than just our book smarts," Candela said, winding a hair tie at the bottom of her masterpiece and draping the braid over Blanche's shoulder. Blanche looked down and stroked her hair, admiring how feminine the braid made her look. She glanced up, catching Spark staring. He quickly looked away and Blanche felt some color come to her cheeks. She tossed the braid quickly behind her.

"I know that. But one can never be too prepared. For example… did you know that there are sixteen Pokestops set up around the forest?"

"Yeah, that's what exams are about. Find the Pokestops, gather the tasks that are listed there, and complete as many as you can. The trainer who completes the most tasks in three days gets 100 percent, and everyone else's grades go down from there," Spark said, and Candela nodded.

"Yes, well did you also know that only about 50 percent of students pass fifth year exams? And the other half _go home and don't graduate?_ " Blanche asked, and both Candela's and Spark's eyes widened. "And that the Academy is also known for stationing its own Professors at random to battle students? With their own Pokemon?"

Spark's mouth dropped. "I didn't think so. All these things are right here, in the manual," Blanche said, poking her book. Candela waved her off with a "Psh."

"We can handle anything, right Spark?" she said, but Spark didn't look so sure. "Oh good job, B, you scared him!" Candela said, to which Spark replied "I'm not scared!"

"Yeah, right kid," Candela teased, rustling Spark's hair affectionately.

"I have every confidence in your abilities as trainers," Blanche said. "But just in case…" she tossed her book to Spark. "Maybe you should borrow this,"

Spark stared down at the book as if he'd never seen one before. "I'm gonna turn in for the night. We line up at dawn tomorrow at the heli-pad for departure. Get some rest you two. And good luck," Blanche said, gathering her books and departing, her Vaporeon on her heels. Spark turned to Candela.

"I'm not tired. Wanna go skip rocks by the water arena?"

"God yes," she replied, and they both headed off together, Blanche's book stuffed haphazardly in Spark's backpack.

The next morning, Spark shoved through the crowd of fifth years until he found Blanche and Candela. He felt sick, but couldn't be sure why. He was suddenly nervous. Not about exams in particular, but something was making him uneasy. He had to talk to the girls.

"Candie! B!" he yelled, and they turned toward him. Blanche rolled her eyes at his appearance. "Did you even sleep or were you up playing games all night?" He ignored her question and whispered hurriedly, beneath his breath.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this. I think we should meet up after the drop," he said, and Blanche looked taken aback.

"You know the rules. No team-ups. These exams were designed to test our abilities. Us. Alone," she barked, and turned back, watching the approaching helicopter on the horizon.

"Yeah, I know, but something doesn't feel right. Please, B," he said, and his pleading tone made her pause. She sighed, and calmly looked him in the eyes. "That's cheating. Anyone caught cheating is immediately expelled. I will not risk being expelled because you ate too many taffies yesterday," Blanche said, the finality in her voice clear.

"That's not it, Blanche! I swear, would you just listen to me?!" he begged, but the last half of his sentence was cut off by the helicopter as it landed in front of them. Candela looked at him, and he immediately knew she was on board. He nodded, and she nodded back. Blanche would be on her own.

Students loaded up into the massive helicopter fifteen at a time. They were lowered into a remote part of the forest, and left with only their ration of supplies and six of their Pokemon. Spark's feet landed hard on the ground, fallen leaves crunching beneath his weight. He unhooked the cable that had lowered him, and glanced back up to the helicopter as the cable was retracted. He saw Candela poking her head out the door as the helicopter leaned and drifted away.

He called out his Jolten from its Pokeball, and together they walked until they found a clearing and Spark set up camp. After a few hours, when he thought Candela and Blanche had been dropped somewhere in the wilderness, he patted his lap, and his Jolteon jumped up.

"Okay, Spaz. I know you've only done this a few times, but I need your help finding Candela. Do you think you can use Echo?" he asked, and Jolteon's ear twitched as he stared at his master. "Remember when you found that kid's Poliwag in the well? The only way you knew he was down there was because you used Echo attack and the sound bounced around in the well and hit Poliwag. Now I know this is no well. This is mountains and valleys and stuff. But do you think you can find Candela?" Jolteon's head tilted, but it didn't seem to understand. Spark's shoulders sank and he looked around the looming trees. He didn't like being out here all alone.

Jolteon jumped away from him, its yellow spikey fur standing on end. Spark watched in wonder, as it sniffed the air, turning its body in response to the scents it detected. Then the Pokemon planted its feet, took a deep breath, and released a high-pitched screech, which echoed off the sides of the mountains around them. Spark stayed perfectly still, as Jolteon stared straight ahead, its ears twitching. After what seemed like forever, Jolteon looked at Spark, yipped once, and took off. Spark called out Raichu, and instructed it to wait by the camp, so they could find their way back. Raichu nodded, and plopped its butt next to the campfire. "Chu!" it chirped.

Spark ran after Jolteon, barely able to keep up. He was thankful for its bright yellow coloring or he probably would've lost sight of it. He was starting to tire and slow, when Jolteon came to a halt, and started looking around, confused. "Did you lose it?" Spark asked, just before a mass pummeled him from behind, knocking him to the ground. He yelped, but knew exactly who it was when he found himself pinned, an arm twisted behind his back.

"Surrender ye candies, and Candela The Cruel shall release ye!" Candela yelled in her best pirate voice. "Get off!" Spark laughed, and rolled to the side, throwing Candela to the ground. Jolteon nipped at Candela's sleeves in excitement.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Spark said, and Candela beamed.

"So… what now?" she asked as she helped Spark to his feet. He brushed the leaves from his pants.

"We make our way to camp. But I think we should only stick together for safety, no helping each other with exam tasks,"

"Okay, sounds good," Candela said, and they made their way back the way Spark had come. "Hey, if I can ask… why did you feel like we should meet up?" Candela asked. "I mean, I'm totally cool with it. I kinda like breaking the rules," she said, winking and nudging his arm playfully.

"I… I dunno. I just woke up this morning and had a bad feeling. About everything. And it didn't feel like nervousness about exams. This was… different," he said, and Candela nodded.

"Your intuition has never steered us wrong before, so I'm all ears,"

"Thanks Candie," he said, wishing Blanche were here. Candela seemed to sense his discomfort, and draped an arm over his shoulders. "No problem, kid,"

They made it through the first night, sleeping around the fire and splitting up during the day to find tasks. Candela accomplished six and Spark finished five. They weren't really sure if that was a lot. Blanche probably finished double that.

They were sitting around the fire the second night, roasting some of their food rations. Candela was teasing Spark for having woken up with all his Pokemon sleeping on top of him that morning. "You're just jealous," he said, rubbing his Raichu's head. He stopped suddenly, and dropped his shish kebab. He jumped up and spun around, just as Jolteon did the same. All of Jolteon's hair stood up, and Raichu ran between Spark's legs.

"What is it?" Candela asked, slowly standing up.

"I don't know I… think I heard…"

His words were cut off by a very faint, but clear, high pitched scream from the distance. Jolteon barked aggressively. Spark turned back to Candela, who stood frozen with fear. Spark only hesitated a moment, then took off into the dark. Jolteon ran beside him, using tiny thunderbolts to light the way. "Wait! Spark!" Candela yelled after him, but he was running too fast to even know if she was behind him.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" he yelled as he ran, looking around frantically. Jolteon stopped, spinning around and staring out into the dark.

"Psst! Spark!" a voice came from up in the trees.

"B? Is that you?" he asked, looking around the boughs of the trees, until he saw the moonlight glimmering off her silver hair.

"Get out of here! It's not safe!" she whispered, and Jolteon began growling, staring out into the forest. Spark tried to find what Jolteon saw, but couldn't.

"Jolteon, use Leer," he said, and Jolteon's eyes began to glow red. Sure enough, about fifteen feet ahead of them, the glowing red of Jolteon's Leer reflected back from the eyes of something in the woods.

"Get out of here Spark! Run!" Blanche pleaded, but a Persian emerged from the dark, crouching as it approached. Something about it seemed off. It didn't look like the Persian that Headmaster Aspen had. It made a terrible mewling sound, before charging at Spark. Jolteon pounced into action, body slamming the Persian and knocking it to the ground. It got up fast, and swiped its claws at Jolteon. Jolteon cried, but levied a thunderbolt, zapping the Persian on the top of its head. It cried and flinched, before running away into the forest. Spark watched it leave, but waited to make sure it didn't come back. He looked down to see Jolteon swaying precariously from the Scratch attack that had hit it. "Jolteon, return," he said, and Jolteon returned to its Pokeball.

"I'm so sorry, Spark," Blanche said, as she began to crawl down from the tree. He could tell she was crying, and she was visibly shaking. "I should have listened to you. You were right and I… should've listened…" she jumped down, but cried out when she landed, falling to the ground. Spark rushed forward to help her, and saw the reason she had yelled. Her leggings were torn and she had three long gashes on her thigh from the Persian's claws.

"B! Are you okay?!" he asked, whipping his jacket from his shoulders and wrapping it around her leg.

"That Persian… it's sick. There's something wrong with it," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I think it's gone feral, and it bit Vaporeon!" Spark continued to put pressure on her wound, and looked up, confused. "Feral?"

"It's a condition some wild Pokemon can catch. It makes them go crazy. They can transmit it by biting or scratching. Vaporeon… and now Jolteon…" Spark swallowed hard as he realized Jolteon had been scratched.

"I'm so sorry Spark!" she cried, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. You couldn't have known,"

"But _you did_. And I didn't listen to your instincts…" she said, clinging to his neck. Candela came running up behind them, panting. She rushed forward to help Blanche to her feet. They carried her back to camp and immediately broke into their emergency kits. Spark cleaned her wound and Candela wrapped it in bandages.

"We have to warn the others," Blanche said, and Spark looked up.

"But… what about exams?" he asked. He knew how much her grades meant to her.

"Forget the exams. Trainers and Pokemon are in danger. And they may not have friends like mine," she said, managing a smile through her pain. Spark smiled back, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I say we don't wait until morning," Candela said, pacing by the fire. "That thing sounds dangerous, and it probably hunts at night. Who knows how many other wild Pokemon it could infect by morning," she said, tossing a Pokeball and releasing her Rapidash, which reared and whinnied valiantly. "I can use my fire types to light the way. Blanche, you can ride Rapidash," she said, and Blanche nodded.

"If you see the Persian, capture it," Blanche said, pulling herself onto Rapidash's back.

"What? Why waste our time on the Persian?" Spark asked.

"Because… like Candela said, it will only infect other wild Pokemon. We have to take it back to the lab and heal it," Blanche said. Spark and Candela nodded.

"Should we… split up?" Blanche asked, and both Candela and Spark answered immediately. "No!"

Blanche smiled and nodded.

It took them all night to round up all the other students. Some had already encountered the Persian, and some Pokemon were injured. They slowly amassed everyone at Spark's camp, until all were accounted for except Candela, who had remained with some of the slower, more injured trainers to guide them back to camp. Spark and Blanche waited impatiently, stroking Rapidash's neck when she got uneasy. Finally the sky began to glow pink, as dawn broke on the third day. Spark's eyes were burning from lack of sleep, but he was too worried about Candela.

He was just about to go out after her when a twig snapped, and the large group of students turned to see Candela, with her arm around Jay, the bully from their First Year at the Academy. He was bruised, but otherwise okay. His Rhydon waddled slowly next to him, carrying the wild Persian by the scruff of its neck. It swung its paws wildly, but to no avail. Its claws left no marks on the solid rock type.

"Great job Candela!" Spark yelled, and the entire class erupted in cheers and applause. Blanche limped forward, a Pokeball in her hand.

"Everyone, step back. Rhydon… drop the Persian," she said, and Jay nodded, the Pokemon following his orders. Blanche threw the Pokeball as the Persian twisted in mid-air, landing lithely on its feet. It glowed as it was pulled into the Pokeball, the red and white orb falling to the ground and twitching wildly. Everyone watched with baited breath as the red dot on the front of the ball glowed once… twice… and died. Students cheered and congratulated her, and Spark pulled her into a hug. She held onto him for a little longer than usual, and whispered "I'll never doubt you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Blanche could hear the cheer of her graduating class, but all she could think about were the two people standing beside her, who had become her whole world. She glanced over at the lapel of Candela's blazer, and neckline of Spark's vest, where rested the Badges of Harmony they had all earned that day in the forest, for abandoning their mission in order to save their fellow trainers. Blanche could not be more proud to call these two her best friends.

"Settle down, everyone! Settle down!" Headmaster Aspen said, waving for the cheers to subside.

"And now… the moment you all have been waiting for! Candela, Blanche, Spark? If you would be so kind as to kick off Team Selection?" the Headmaster said, and offered a hand to Blanche first, as she had maintained a perfect record all eight years at the Academy. She accepted his hand, and he lead her to the podium. She smiled at the Headmaster as he spoke into the microphone.

"Blanche? You know the options. Which team do you choose?" he asked, his eyes pleading. She hesitated a moment. She recalled the countless times he had called her to his office and begged her to join Harmony upon graduation. She knew it was improper for the Headmaster to suggest a team to a student, but he knew how hard she worked at her studies and insisted she would make an excellent Professor, and one day, his successor as Headmaster. And even though Headmaster Aspen had been like a father to her, and she would be honored to take his place, she wanted to explore the world, and study Pokemon _out there._ In the unknown.

"I choose… Team Mystic," she said into the microphone, and Headmaster Aspen nodded as cheers erupted from the crowd. He knew where her heart lied. And it wasn't in a lab.

He turned to a table behind him and picked up a medallion with a water stone in the center of Team Mystic's logo. Blanche bowed her head as he hung the medallion from her neck. She straightened and waved to the crowd, before joining her friends. Candela smiled at her and Spark offered her a fist-bump. They all knew what team they were joining. It had pretty much been obvious since they had met. But now, it was official.

Candela climbed the podium next, and yelled "Valor!" as she pumped her fist in the air. The crowd cheered as the Headmaster hung the same medallion, only with a fire stone and Team Valor's symbol, around Candela's neck.

Spark followed suit, choosing Team Instinct. The three took seats on the stage, as their classmates, one by one, were called up to select their teams. And to their surprise, after every single selection, each student pointed at either Candela, Blanche, or Spark, as a sign of respect. They had become somewhat of a legend after the infamous "Fifth Year Rescue."

When the last student had made their selection, students filed back to their seats, but a murmur remained. Headmaster Aspen climbed the podium one final time.

"And now, it is my honor to announce… CLASS DISMISSED!" he shouted, and everyone tossed their caps into the air, as a massive creature cast a shadow down over the crowd. The cheers were deafening as everyone realized why Lugia was the symbol of Team Harmony… Headmaster Aspen had one!

The Legendary bird landed on the stage behind Headmaster Aspen, spreading its wings and releasing a beautiful tone like that of a French horn.

Headmaster Aspen walked over to the bird, and patted it lovingly on the wing.

"You… have... a Lugia…" Candela, Blanche, and Spark said in tandem.

"No, I don't _have_ a Lugia," said the Headmaster, and Lugia shook its head. "We have each other. This is more of a partnership. In the spirit of Harmony," he said proudly, and Lugia sang another beautiful tune.

"When I was a young man I…" the Headmaster began, but stopped when a great roar fell over the stadium, echoing from the bleachers.

All eyes were pulled to the sky, as a Charizard came flying in, spitting flames and emitting a pained roar. Students scurried, tripping over each other as the Charizard barreled into the ground, wiping out rows of chairs that moments earlier had been filled with students. The Charizard threw its head to the sky and roared, throwing flames. Dangling loosely from its neck, by a chain, was a petrified member of Team Rocket.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Headmaster yelled, and the Rocketeer stepped forward, still sweating and shaking from his bumpy ride aboard Charizard.

"I have come to claim that Lugia, in the name of Team Rocket!" the young man declared, but was swiftly swept aside by Charizard's tail, as it whipped around.

"That Charizard has been stolen," Candela whispered, and both Spark and Blanche looked over at her.

"Only the best trainers can handle a Charizard. He had some nerve to steal it and think it would listen to him," Candela said, a look of concern on her face. " _What have you done…_ " she whispered.

The Charizard was clearly in distress, as it whipped around in circles, spitting embers up into the bleachers. The metal warped and twisted from the heat.

"Headmaster, evacuate the Academy, now!" Candela barked, and the Headmaster nodded. "Everyone out!" he yelled, but it was too late. Charizard started shaking, and blue flames seeped from between its teeth. Its eyes glowed a bright blue, and the flame on its tail radiated sapphire.

"It's in a Dragon Rage! Get down!" Candela yelled, and dove for her friends, knocking them off their feet and clear off the stage. She covered Blanche and Spark, and screamed as a deafening explosion covered everything. She felt debris falling and hitting her, and prayed they wouldn't be buried. She waited as the sound of the inferno drowned out all sound. She remained hunched over her friends, and felt hot tears streaking down her face. Someone wiped her tears away, and she peaked out her squinted eyes to see Spark, still huddled beneath her. "It's okay now," he said, but his voice was so quiet, like he was underwater. Candela nodded, and pushed what debris was on top of them away. She helped Blanche and Spark to their feet, and looked them over, making sure they were alright. They both nodded, shaken but unharmed.

Candela's hand covered her mouth as she beheld the utter devastation around them. The arena had been almost entirely leveled. Students were scattered everywhere, crying and screaming. The Charizard was collapsed in the center of the destruction, its tail flame almost extinguished. Candela's heart ached for the poor creature. _It was just scared…_

"Headmaster!" Blanche screamed, and Candela turned to see her crawling frantically over the mangled mess that used to be the stage. Candela and Spark followed her, carefully, and poked through the rubble, searching for students.

"Headmaster!" Blanche yelled again, trying to push a large metal beam off the now singed back of Lugia. Lugia let out a weak cry, and Blanche became desperate. She threw herself against the metal beam, crying as she did, but it wouldn't budge. Candela and Spark ran to her side, and together they pushed the beam off of Lugia. Lugia stirred, and weakly lifted a wing. Inside its wings, clutched to its chest, was the Headmaster. Blanche jumped down into Lugia's grasp, and shook the Professor. He was entirely limp, and fell forward into Blanche's embrace. "Headmaster! You're okay! You're gonna be okay!" she whimpered, but he wasn't responding. Lugia curled its neck and nuzzled the Headmaster with its nose. Blanche let out an anguished cry as she hugged the Professor to her, stroking his white hair. She laid him back gently, against Lugia, and placed two fingers at the pulse point at his throat. She screamed, and collapsed forward, against the Headmaster's chest. Candela reached for Spark, clutched his hoodie as she cried against his chest. Headmaster Aspen… was gone.

* * *

I'm sorry, readers! I know this chapter got dark. But I promise it's leading up to something epic! Stick with me!


	5. Chapter 5

Lugia nuzzled the Headmaster with its nose, trying to rouse him. Blanche placed a hand gently on its cheek.

"He's... he's gone sweetheart. What you did... protecting him like that... it was very brave," she said, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her cheeks, and slowly Lugia seemed to understand. It stirred, pushing the rubble from its back and wings. It whined mournfully, and closed its eyes, resting its forehead gently against the Headmaster's, as if to say goodbye. It spread its wings wide, releasing a cry skyward, and pushed off, launching itself into the air.

It had barely cleared the crumbled bleachers when a loud _Bang!_ echoed through the stadium, as a heavy metal net flew toward Lugia, enveloping it and impeding its wings.

"Lugia!" Blanche, Candela, and Spark all screamed, jumping to their feet. The magnificent bird fell from the sky, landing out of sight behind the wreckage of the stadium. All three trainers began running with all their strength in that direction, but skidded to a halt when they saw a helicopter, painted with a giant red "R" on its side, rising into the air, the net containing Lugia hanging from its underbelly. They watched, helpless, as Team Rocket disappeared on the horizon, Lugia in its clutches.

Candela turned to her friends, desperate to take action, but feeling entirely helpless. Blanche collapsed to the ground, her hand on her heart. She gasped in a sob, but her tears had run dry. Spark knelt next to her, rubbing her back as he watched the horizon, just praying Lugia would come flying swiftly back to them. The deafening silence proved his hopes were not to be rewarded.

"What do we do now?" a weak voice asked behind them, and all three trainers turned to see what was left of their graduating class. They seemed like children again, terrified and utterly alone. "Headmaster Aspen was the authority that all the teams turned to," said the girl who had spoken. Her cheeks were marred with ash and her hair was burnt. She stood petrified, clutching a single Pokeball, her hands shaking.

"News of this will spread. Team Harmony is all but defunct. The purest bond of Harmony, between Aspen and Lugia, has been destroyed. Teams will disband…" her voice was getting hysterical, and the class behind her started to murmur.

"That won't happen," Candela said, her voice commanding. She could tell the morale of the group had started a vicious nosedive. "I know this is a lot to handle, but we can't get hysterical," Candela said, trying to reign in the fear than was currently running rampant. Truth be told, she was as scared as they all were, but someone had to put on a brave face.

"We should elect Team Leaders!" someone yelled from the back, and the entire class jumped on board. The murmur grew louder.

"Absolutely not!" Blanche yelled, silencing the crowd. "Every Headmaster, including Aspen, intentionally left the teams leaderless. They said it diverted from the overall goal of Harmony. What are we doing to the memory of Headmaster Aspen if we throw one of his only tenants to the wind only moments after…" her words hung in her throat, and she stopped, unable to continue.

Candela was quiet for a moment, stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on Blanche's arm. She considered her friend, and continued cautiously. "I agree with you all. I think we need leadership right now, when all seems lost. But I also agree with Blanche… won't rallying the teams behind a single person draw our loyalties to the one, and not all? Wouldn't you rather fight for a team, not a leader?" she asked, and the crowd was silent. Her words had struck a chord. At least, until an Instinct boy stepped forward.

"Not if our team leaders are already friends. Best friends…" he said, and Candela felt a jolt to her heart as she realized what he was suggesting. He pulled his medallion from his neck and placed it over his heart. "I fight for Spark, Leader of Team Instinct," he stated, his chin held high, and Spark's eyes welled with tears as he was overcome with pride.

Jay stepped forward next, pulling his Valor medallion from his neck, and hoisting it in the air. "I fight for Candela, Leader of Team Valor!" he said, and one by one, the other Valors pulled their medallions from their necks, hoisting them in the air and shouting "Candela! Leader of Team Valor!"

A young girl, dressed all in blue, pulled her medallion from her neck and placed it at Blanche's feet. "And I fight for Blanche! Leader of Team Mystic!" Blanche covered her face in her hands, overwhelmed by emotion.

All the graduates pulled their medallions, until they had unanimously devoted themselves to a Team Leader. Candela smiled through her pain, and felt an overwhelming pride in herself and her two best friends. Nothing could ever prepare them for the unconditional trust that had befallen them.

"We have been dealt a heavy blow," Candela began, her voice strong but sympathetic. "But we can't allow this to be our demise. I say we find Lugia, avenge our Headmaster, and defeat Team Rocket, once and for all!" she proclaimed, and the crowd erupted with cheers of support.

"Candela," Blanche finally spoke, though her voice was quiet and reserved. The students silenced themselves to make her voice heard. "We can't take on Team Rocket. I know they're a bunch of buffoons but there are a lot of them. And I can guarantee that a catch like Lugia won't go unguarded. They'll probably have every single member of their team protecting it. There are too many of them and too few of us" she said, and Candela knew she was right. "We can't do this alone," Blanche whispered, just as a clap of thunder rolled over Mount Ternion.

"We won't have to," Spark said, and both Candela and Blanche turned to see him looking up at the mountain, as great dark clouds brewed over its peak. He turned back to his two friends, and held up his medallion, his fingertips hovering over the silhouette of Zapdos.

"Blanche, the first day I met you, you told me that only in a time of great need could the three legendary birds be captured. I'd say this is one of those times, wouldn't you?"

Blanche considered him, and shook her head slowly. "That's just folklore. And even if it were true, they can only be captured by a Pokemon Master. I don't feel like a Master… do you?" she said, doubt seeping through her words. Spark stepped forward, placing a hand on each of her arms. "You believe in it, I know you do. I saw it in your eyes the day you walked into this school, you believed. It's worth a try, isn't it? For Headmaster Aspen?" he glanced out over the worried eyes of his peers. "For them?"

Blanche looked out over the crowd of students, and back to her two best friends, before her attention was pulled to the mountain, where the storm had begun to crackle. She nodded. "For them," she repeated, and the three of them made their way to the atrium of the Academy, where Spark jumped up and pulled the shadow box from its shelf. He looked at his friends, who both nodded. He dropped the box, shattering the glass. The three Master Balls rolled lazily from their entrapment. Each trainer bent and retrieved one, before glancing up at each other. The Master Balls felt heavier than any they had ever held. Perhaps it was the weight of expectation, which loomed like the dark clouds over Mount Ternion.


	6. Chapter 6

Blanche wound her way through the halls, thinking over the day's events. They still didn't seem real. She felt as if she could walk into Headmaster Aspen's office, and hear the squeak of his office chair as he spun around, his eyes squinting through his rectangular glasses as he smiled at her. Her chin quivered as she suppressed tears. She took a deep breath in, and opened the door to the lab.

The room glowed red from the heat lamps poised over the great orange Pokemon that lay motionless beneath them. Candela sat cross-legged on the floor, wearing only her tank top and leggings, the Charizard's head in her lap. She stroked its head, and glanced back at the tiny flame struggling to stay alight on its tail. Blanche approached, pulling her jacket and vest from her shoulders in response to the heat of the lamps. She tossed them over a table, as her attention was unintentionally pulled to Candela's skin. Her tank top clung to her body, and her chest was glistening with sweat. Blanche immediately scolded herself. How could she be thinking of her own desires at a time like this?

She approached the computers that monitored Charizard's health, trying to focus on something other than Candela. The Pokemon's stats did not look good. It had somehow put more power into its Dragon Rage than it even possessed in the first place.

"It was just scared," Candela said, her voice quiet. "It was scared, and alone. It didn't mean to hurt anybody," she sniffed as tears welled in her eyes. "Look what they've done to you..." she whispered to the Charizard, stroking its neck and glancing back at its tail flame. Her eyes were glistening with both pain and anger. Blanche could already see the fire in her eyes. An inclination toward revenge.

She slithered out from under Charizard, laying its head down gently. She stood, her eyes still scouring the Charizard's pitiful form, and her hands clenched into fists. She was angry. More angry than Blanche had ever seen her.

"Candie?" Blanche asked cautiously, stepping toward her.

"Why are we still here? We should be out there, getting Lugia back. If this is what they can do to a Charizard, imagine the destruction they could unleash from a Legendary," Candela said, pacing back and forth.

"I agree, we need to get Lugia back as soon as possible. But this is not a battle we can rush into head first. We need time to regroup, rest, and prepare. I really think leaving at first light is best, for all of us," Blanche said, and Candela immediately snapped at her. "Enough with the plans and the tactics. Some things we can't prepare for, we just have to do it,"

She knew Candela was just lashing out because of her pain-she didn't really mean to attack her friend. But it still stung. Blanche wanted to do something, to take Candela's pain away. She hated to see her like this. She wasn't the pure, perfect Candela she had always been. So Blanche made a stupid decision. One that she hadn't been prepared for in the slightest. She just did it.

She took three long steps, closing the gap between her and Candela. She grasped Candela's neck, and kissed her passionately. Candela stood frozen for a moment, before pushing Blanche away, hard.

"What the hell, B?!" she yelled.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Blanche stuttered, knowing immediately that she had screwed up. She had professed her feelings to Candela several times, Candela always shutting her down. But she had never acted on her desires, not until today.

"I know how you feel. And I'm fine with it, but I just don't see you that way! And every time you do this, it makes us... weird! I've had enough! Just stop!" Candela said, storming out of the lab and leaving Blanche feeling utterly abandoned.

She gathered her jacket and mentally cursed herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She huffed out of the lab, and walked briskly through the halls. She didn't have a particular destination in mind, she just needed to move. She stopped when she realized she was at Spark's door. She clutched her jacket against her chest nervously. She knew she should probably just leave him alone, but the encounter with Candela had rattled her. She was feeling weak and vulnerable, so she had thrown herself at Candie. Now she needed a friend more than ever. Spark would understand.

She knocked quietly at the door and muttered "Spark? You awake?" He called back immediately. "Yeah, B! Come on in!" She pushed the door open, and found the entire room dark, save the light coming from his bathroom. She glanced in the bathroom as she walked past, where Spark stood shirtless, fluffing his hair with a comb and admiring himself in the mirror. Blanche let out a snort as she rolled her eyes.

"I should've known. We go to war tomorrow and you're primping." She stopped in the center of his bedroom when she heard his comb hit the bathroom counter, followed by a sigh. She backed up to the bathroom doorway, and froze when she saw him hunched forward, his head bowed and his hands gripping the sides of his sink. She couldn't be sure, but she thought he might be trembling…

"Spark? Are you…" her inquiry was cut short as Spark coughed and gagged, and he turned quickly, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet, as if he might vomit. Blanche dropped her jacket and rushed to his side, her knees squeaking on the floor as she huddled up next to him. Her heart ached as she felt the guilt rush over her. She should have never judged him. He was clearly just as frightened as she and Candela. He just dealt with it differently.

"Hey," she said, rubbing his back and running her hand through his hair lovingly. She could feel him shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said, her voice cracking and tears welling up in her eyes. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay," she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and gripping his upper arm. Her tears rolled down her cheeks to wet the bare skin of his shoulder.

"I dunno, B. I just… I don't feel good about this," he whimpered, wiping his sweaty palms against his pants. "I don't know if we're ready. If anything were to happen to you or Candie…"

"Hey," Blanche interrupted him, placing a hand gently under his chin and turning him toward her. "This is us. We'll stick together. We always have. We'll protect each other. Okay?" she tried to force as much confidence in her voice as she could. Honestly, she was still trying to convince herself.

Spark looked deep in her eyes, and she was sure he could see the fear and torment that she was trying desperately to mask. If he did, he pretended not to. He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, and she felt some of the tension in him melt away. She felt better, too. "Thanks, B," he whispered, but didn't relinquish his embrace. They stayed together, on the floor, holding each other and hoping the fear would subside.

They remained in silence for quite some time, before Blanche buried her face in the nape of Spark's neck and murmured "I kissed Candela." Spark let out a laugh of disbelief and tried to pull her back so he could look at her. She buried her face farther and clung to his neck. He seemed to sense her discomfort at sharing this revelation and decided to let her hide.

"And uh… how'd she take it?" He asked, the amusement in his voice clear as he aimlessly stroked her ponytail. "Not good," Blanche said, her voice muffled against his skin. "I just…" she stammered. "I'm scared and I… she…"

"I know," he blurted. "I've always known how you felt about her," he said, and Blanche sighed a long sigh of relief. Her feelings for Candela were not new. But for the first time, someone else knew about it. Someone understood.

"So…" Spark started, but seemed to hesitate. "You… like girls, then?" he asked, and Blanche finally pulled back to look him in the eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. Instead of answering him, she decided to show him. She crawled into his lap, placing her hands tenderly on either side of his neck and pressing her lips against his. The tears that had wet her cheeks were salty on her lips, as she took his lower lip between hers, sucking it at first and then taking it between her teeth. He hesitated for a moment, but she could feel the effort he was using to restrain himself. His entire body seemed to stiffen, and he froze. She eased her hands down on top of his, and pulled them around to her lower back. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He pulled her against him, one hand roaming down to grip her rear. He moaned softly and leaned into her kiss, his tongue parting her lips. He had just begun to dance his tongue around hers when she pulled back, tucking her silver hair behind her ear and blushing nervously. He smiled at how cute she was.

"So you like girls _and_ boys," he said with a wry smile. She playfully bit her lip and took his hand, pulling him along as she stood. He followed her, but quickly planted his feet as he realized she was leading him to his bedroom.

"Blanche…" he said forcefully, and she turned, the rejection on her face hitting him right in the heart. He hated that. "This isn't right. You're upset. You're being rash. I wouldn't feel right," he said, and he could see her eyes soften as if she might cry again. "Hey," he stepped closer and tucked her disobedient hair behind her ear again. "B… listen. I've… I've always been attracted to you. Like, really attracted…" he blushed and looked away from her sharp green eyes. She smiled and cast her eyes down as well, embarrassed. "But… I know how you feel. I know you're in love with her. And I'm fine with that. And while I would love to spend the night with you… You're not you right now because you're upset about Candela and scared for the future. And I want to be with you. The you that I can't keep my eyes off of," he said, holding her face between his hands and staring her down, so she knew he was sincere. She couldn't help the overwhelming sense of affection that overtook her. He was so sweet, kind, and thoughtful. And even though she had always been attracted to him, she had been so caught up in her feelings for Candela that she had never even noticed how Spark felt.

"You're right Spark. I am in love with her. I am upset because I love her and I can't have her. I'm scared because anything can happen as soon as we leave this academy tomorrow. Bad things could happen. But… if our world is going to get turned upside down tomorrow, then I want to face it as _me_ , the real me. I don't want to go out there and continue lying to myself. Because I am in love with Candela. And I've been so infatuated with her, I've been trying to force it and make it happen. All the while denying the only other person in the entire world that I love equally. _You_ ," she whispered, unzipping her suit from the back and slipping gracefully out of it, revealing her skinny but flawless body. She stepped forward and pressed herself against his bare chest and planted a slow, wet kiss just above his collarbone. Spark let out a long, raspy sigh and caressed Blanche's bare arms as he rolled his head back, relishing the feel of her lips and tongue at his throat. He moaned long, but the sound was both pleasure and frustration. "Are you sure, B?" he said, pushing her gently back to look her in the eyes once more. She could see how hard he was trying to be good. "Cuz…" he said, looking down at her exposed chest and wincing at how badly he wanted to stop arguing with her. "You are making it really hard to resist,"

Blanche leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She forced all her fear and insecurity away, so she could just be here, with him. Try to communicate everything she wanted with her kiss. She moved her kisses to his jawline, and whispered in his ear with all the conviction that she had thrown into that kiss. "Yes,"

* * *

Everything was dark, and safe, and warm. Blanche could hear Spark's rhythmic breathing, could feel his steady heartbeat against her. She huddled closer to him, and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. _This is perfect_ , she thought.

There was a sudden banging at the door, and Candela's voice yelling angrily. "Come on Spark, we were supposed to leave an hour ago! What the heck is going on?!"

Blanche sat straight up, the covers falling away from her naked torso. She turned to see Spark, groggily rubbing his eyes but clearly unaware of Candela. Blanche shook his shoulder. "Spark, wake up!" she whispered, and he sat up, his hair an adorable mess of pillow hair. "Huh?" he mumbled, and Blanche motioned to the door, where Candela was still knocking furiously. "We gotta go!" Blanche whispered, and jumped out of bed, finding the first garment she could and snatching it up from the floor. One of Spark's t-shirts. She threw it over her head and tossed his pants to him.

"Yeah, Candie, I'm coming!" he yelled, worming his legs in to his pants and running to the door. Blanche hid nervously out of sight. Spark threw the door open, where stood a fuming Candela. "Hey sorry, I overslept," he said. "I'll be out in a sec,"

"Have you seen Blanche? She's not answering her door, and I can't find her anywhere,"

"Uh," Spark stammered, and Blanche already knew Candie would see right through him. He was a terrible liar.

"No, I haven't. You sure she didn't oversleep?"

 _Yeah, right_ , Blanche thought. _I don't think I've missed an alarm in my life. Candela knows that._

"Spark you're acting weird. You sure you haven't seen her?" Candela asked.

"Um…" stammered Spark.

Candela pushed past Spark and barged into the bedroom, her eyes falling immediately to Blanche, who stood in the corner wearing nothing but her underwear and Spark's t-shirt. Candela's mouth fell open slightly, and she slowly shook her head. "Unbelievable," she muttered, and turned quickly to storm out the door. "Candie, wait!" Blanche called as she chased her down the hall. She grabbed Candela's arm, spinning her around. Before she could say anything, Candela barked in response.

"I don't believe you! Ruining one friendship wasn't enough, you had to go after Spark, too?" Her words stung like vine whip. Blanche flinched, and her shoulders sank.

Spark ran up behind her, and he placed a hand on her lower back as he spoke, his voice the hardest she had ever heard it. "Don't you talk to her that way!"

"Oh, come on, Spark! You don't feel used? She couldn't get what she really wanted so she went for whatever she could get!"

Blanche stepped forward and shoved Candela, a move she immediately regretted. But hearing Candela talk about Spark like that, it had infuriated her.

Candela's eyes softened, and Blanche could tell she was hurt. Blanche wished she could take it back, take everything back. But it was too late.

"Forget this. I'm going after Moltres. _Alone_. Like I should've done yesterday. Good luck to you both," Candela barked and turned, stomping down the hallway and disappearing around a corner. Blanche felt suddenly very naked, in her underwear and T-shirt. She glanced around to see several intrusive eyes peering out from their dorms. They closed their doors when they saw her looking.

Tears streamed down her face as she turned dejectedly into Spark's embrace. "I'm sorry, B," he whispered, kissing her forehead, and she broke down as he held her close. He led her down the hallway to the privacy of his room. She could hear his voice cracking as he fought back tears too. "She'll come around. She'll be okay,"

"But she won't!" Blanche argued, pulling away from his embrace and wiping her tears. "This is Moltres! And that mountain has bested trainers far more experienced than her!"

The fear flashed in Spark's eyes at her words. He knew what she said was true.

"So what do we do? Should we split up? We could cover more ground that way. And maybe if we find Articuno and Zapdos then we could help Candela..." Spark asked, and Blanche breathed in, steeling her emotions. Tears wouldn't bring Candie back.

"I think we stick together, like we said. We go after her. What do your instincts tell you we should do?" Blanche asked. She didn't want to make this decision for him. His opinion was just as important as hers.

He considered for a moment, then nodded. "We go after her," he said, and she nodded. They both turned to the window, as the sound of thundering hooves met their ears. It was Candela, aboard her Rapidash, galloping at full speed toward the base of the mountain. Blanche and Spark looked back at each other, fire in their eyes. "Let's do this,"


	7. Chapter 7

Blanche stopped, leaning against a large boulder. It felt as if they had been climbing for days. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, as her heart hammered in her chest. She was exhausted, and hot, but she couldn't help the constricting feeling in her lungs. She just kept thinking about how fast Rapidash was, and how far Candela was ahead of them. Spark turned back when he realized she was no longer right behind him.

"You alright, B?"

She tried to catch her breath, but it felt as if an Arbok was wrapping around her chest, tightening its grip. "We won't make it... she's too far ahead," she gasped, her hand on her rib cage as her breaths came too quick and too short.

Spark jumped down off the ledge he had climbed and gripped Blanche's arms. "Don't you talk like that!"

"What if we're too late? What if I never get to tell her I'm sorry..."

"You will," Spark said, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Besides, the hoof prints stop here. I don't think Rapidash could traverse the rocky terrain. That would slow her down considerably. We're closer than you think," he said, reaching down and taking her hand in his. "We have to keep going," he said, as large snowflakes began to speckle the air.

"Snow..." Blanche said, wiping a flake from her cheek.

"That's weird, it's too warm for snow," Spark said, just as Blanche pinched the flake between her fingertips, producing a powdery charcoal stain on her skin.

"Not snow... ash," she said, looking upward to the dark cloud of smoke that shrouded the remaining trek up the mountain.

Spark gripped her hand as they both jumped into action, climbing over rocks and ledges furiously. They could hear sounds of battle ahead, which only made them climb faster.

They got to a huge pile of rocks- what looked like it had been a landslide decades ago. Just over the top of the pile, they could hear explosions and screams, followed quickly by flashes of red and orange that reflected eerily against the smoke that clung to the atmosphere.

Blanche and Spark reached the top of the rock slide at the same time, peeking over and just barely ducking back down as a blast of flames shot straight towards them. They hunched behind the boulders as the flames licked at their backs, sweat beading on their skin from the heat. Once it had subsided, they cautioned a glance back over and gasped at the sight. Candela was laying on the ground behind Rapidash, who stood with her hooves planted, protecting her trainer. But Rapidash was in bad shape. Her shoulders were heaving as she breathed, and her legs shook from her own weight. Directly ahead of her, in all its fiery glory, was Moltres.

Rapidash heaved one final breath and collapsed, Candela calling her back to her Pokeball before she hit the ground. Candela's jacket was singed, Blanche noticed, as Candela brought her arm up to wipe away sweat from her face. Not sweat... tears. Blanche couldn't see Candela's face from her vantage point, but the way her shoulders were shaking... Blanche had never seen Candela cry before. It just wasn't in her nature. Candela draped her arm over her face, and curled up on the ground, as Moltres planted its feet, breathing in and preparing another fire blast. It aimed to kill.

"NO!" Blanche screamed, launching herself over the boulders. Blanche could hear the roar over her footsteps as the flames were released from Moltres's beak. She was almost certain she was too late. But she didn't care. All she saw was her friend, helpless in the path of Moltres's impending destruction.

Blanche threw herself over Candela, and braced herself for the flames to swallow them both. She screamed as a loud _BOOM!_ shook the ground beneath them, and she felt the first lick of flames at her sides. It was so hot it made her head throb. But it didn't burn. She straightened, still feeling the heat, but not feeling the flames. She and Candela both glanced behind her to see a pair of great orange feet planted between them and Moltres. They both looked up in disbelief at the creature now shielding them with its massive green wings spread out like a canopy.

"Charizard?" Candela whispered. Charizard nodded at them, smoke puffing from its nostrils. It whipped around, deflecting the flames and tossing some of them back at Moltres. Charizard shook its head and crouched, ready for battle. Blanche and Candela helped each other to their feet, Blanche mouthing "I'm sorry." Candela nodded and turned to Charizard. It glanced back at Candela and... did it just... grin?

It focused its attention back on Moltres, as blue flames started seeping from its mouth, its tail flame igniting to a cobalt blue.

"Charizard, no!" Candela yelled, running up behind Charizard and placing a hand on its wing. "Not again! You'll kill yourself!" she yelled, and Charizard patted her shoulder with its claw. It made a soothing rumble in its throat, and Candela backed slowly out of Charizard's way, as Moltres stalked around it, preparing for a much more worthy foe.

Charizard pulled its head back with a growl, and released its Dragon Rage. Its eyes burned a furious blue, and Moltres folded its wings in front of itself like a shield. The Dragon Rage attack seemed to do nothing, it merely grazed over Moltres's wings. At least, until Moltres's talons began digging into the ground, and it was pushed back by the force of the attack. No matter how much it dug its talons into the ground, it couldn't hold its ground. The Legendary Pokemon emitted a high-pitched screech, before unfolding its wings and dissipating the flames of Dragon Rage into thin air. Candela heard an unmistakable voice yell "ENOUGH!" as Moltres threw its wings out to its sides, its flames burning an intense, dark red.

Candela blinked several times, not believing what she had heard. The voice was metallic, but beautifully haunting, like a brass instrument. It didn't sound particularly female or male. But she had heard it, clear as day. She glanced at Blanche and Spark, but they seemed wholly unaware. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "Hear what?" Blanche asked, as Moltres folded its wings to its sides and began inching its way toward Candela. Charizard spread its wing in front of her, and growled menacingly.

Moltres stopped then, and straightened, turning its attention to Charizard. It tilted its head in curiosity and began making small chirping and twittering noises at Charizard. Charizard responded with growls and snarls, and Candela watched them in amazement. They were... talking to each other.

"This Charizard... and these people... would die... for you?" the voice hit Candela like a force, and she stepped back in shock. She realized why Blanche and Spark hadn't heard it. The voice was inside her own head. _Moltres... has psychic abilites..._

"Charizard says that you showed it kindness when it had committed a terrible atrocity. When anyone else would have abandoned it. You cared for it. Made it stronger. And it was willing to die for you..." Moltres finally stood face to face with Candela, as Blanche and Spark clutched each other behind her, petrified.

"I... only did what I thought was right. What I thought an innocent Pokemon deserved," she said, and Charizard nodded again, puffing more smoke from its nostrils.

Moltres leaned down, its beady black eyes meeting hers for the first time. It was so close that the heat from its flames made her skin itch. But she didn't dare lean away. Charizard had been brave for her. It was time she did the same.

"I am sorry that I have hurt you," Moltres said, glancing down at the Master Ball clutched in Candela's bloodied, burned hand. "I had to be sure that my power would not fall into the wrong hands,"

"That is why I am here. Lugia has been captured by a despicable group of lowlifes. I think they aim to use its power to spread their influence around the world. I need your help," Candela said, and Moltres bowed its head.

"Very well. You have proved yourself, trainer," it said, inching its head lower, toward Candela's hand. She reached up, her fingertips trembling as she reached for Moltres. Her heart was throwing itself against her rib cage, until finally Moltres lifted its beak ever so slightly, Candela's hand resting gently on the Legendary Pokemon's head. She let out a breathless laugh, as she slid her hand up and caressed the great bird's feathers. It cooed softly, as a trail of bright red light emitted from her Master Ball, enveloping Moltres, and pulling it down into Candela's hand. The ball glowed like a smoldering ember, before cooling and resting comfortably in her palm.

Candela stood staring at the Master Ball, as if her eyes had deceived her. As if it was all a trick and she'd blink and Moltres would be gone. But it wasn't. Moltres was right there, in the palm of her hand. Blanche and Spark rushed forward, pulling her into a hug. They congratulated her heartily, and she backed up, her voice erratic as she spoke faster than her brain could function.

"Moltres! It spoke! You couldn't hear it. I think it was speaking... just to me. But... it's _psychic!"_ she panted, and both her friends erupted in excitement. Spark poked at the Master Ball as if it were fake, and Blanche whipped out her Pokedex, entering information manually. "Psychic abilities... fascinating..." she said as she typed furiously. Spark snatched up her Pokedex. "Quit taking notes, you nerd. Your friend just caught a freaking MOLTRES!" he said, and Blanche smiled, realizing how ridiculous she was being.

Her eyes met Candela's, before darting to the ground. There was so much she needed to say...

"B, I'm sorry about everything I said, back at the Academy," Candela said, before Blanche could say anything.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should never have put you in that situation. I shouldn't have dragged either of you into it," she said, looking at Spark. He took her hand in his and placed the other gently beneath her chin and kissed her lips. It was such a tender moment, Candela almost felt as if she was intruding.

"Hey, I'm happy for you. Both of you," she said, and Blanche smiled. "I'm happy too," she agreed, glancing at Spark lovingly. "Really happy,"

Spark beamed like a little kid.

"Good, cuz you have no idea how long he's had a crush on you. Now I don't have to hear about it any more," Candela joked, and Spark punched her upper arm.

"Shut up," he said, and Candela teased him, "Blanche is so smart and cool and pretty." She giggled as she made kissing motions at him. He fidgeted with embarrassment and wrapped his arm around Blanche's lower back, pulling her close to him. "Whatever," he said. "One of these days you'll be just like a starry-eyed Jigglypuff chasing around some dude,"

"Or girl," Blanche piped, shying sheepishly at her own joke. Candela smiled, and wrapped her arms around both of them, realizing how much she had missed them for just the small amount of time they had been apart. "Come on Charizard! You're with me until we can find your rightful trainer," she said, Charizard waddling happily behind them as the three friends embarked, arm in arm.

Candela tossed her Master Ball into the air and caught it. "Well, now that the _best_ trainer has caught her Legendary first, shall we?"

They all giggled, as they made their way over the rocky terrain, one major obstacle behind them, and two more ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

They hiked the mountain for as long as they could, stopping on the first night to camp. They weren't sure which way to go, but as Candela had attested, they should "follow the elements." She had followed the scent of burning wood and the thickening smoke that clung low to the mountain on one side. It had led her straight to Moltres. As they trekked across the terrain, horizontally toward the next broad side of Mount Ternion, they could feel the temperature dropping and the dew getting crisp, even though they weren't climbing in altitude. They had a pretty good feeling they were headed in the right direction.

Their suspicions were almost confirmed when they awoke the first morning, and a fresh frost clung to everything they owned. They all pulled their jackets around their shoulders, setting off toward a puffy white cloud that was dropping a calm snow a few hours hike ahead. They shivered, even through their layers of clothes, until finally Candela called out Flareon, and passed it around for snuggles, which kept everyone warm, to the delight of the little fire Pokemon.

Slowly, as they worked their way farther beneath the clouds, snow began to fall and the light grew dreary. Everything turned from lush green to a dull grey. Their fingertips went numb with cold, and their feet ached as the snow thickened up to their ankles, then up to their knees. Even Flareon's whiskers had started to frost and she began to shiver.

"B!" Candela called, the wind whipping around them, carrying their voices away. Blanche turned back, and her heart ached at the sight of her friends, so cold and miserable.

"We should find a place to camp for the night!" Candela yelled over the roaring wind, and Spark nodded as he rubbed his arms. It still seemed so early in the day, Blanche hated to call off the search without a full day behind them. But Candela was right. If they didn't find somewhere to keep warm, they could freeze to death. Plus it offered the added bonus of snuggling up next to Spark. You know, for warmth.

Blanche nodded and searched as best she could through the blizzard. There was an outcropping of rocks ahead that might offer some relief from the wind. "There!" she pointed, and the three friends made their way slowly through the deepening snow.

As they breeched the outcropping, however, they noticed a large overhang of jagged rock, and a deep black cave. A good place to camp. Blanche made her way toward the opening, but felt a rush of cold air from inside the cave. She stopped, and motioned for her friends to do the same. They looked at her questioningly. She squinted her eyes into the blackness of the cave, and slowly pulled out her Pokedex. She held it up to the opening of the cave, and it began speaking immediately.

"Articuno. The Legendary Ice Pokemon. No other information available,"

She sucked in a breath, and glanced back at Spark and Candela, who stood shivering, awaiting her next move. She hesitated. For all her preparations, for all her study… she had no idea what to do.

Candela stepped forward, offering up her Master Ball. "You can use Moltres," she said, but Blanche placed her hand over Candela's, pushing the Master Ball gently back to her friend. "I… have a feeling this is something _I_ have to do. Moltres agreed to join _you._ Because you proved yourself. I must do the same," she said, glancing back to the cave. Candela placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're right here, B," Candela said, and Blanche nodded, looking back at Spark. He gave her two thumbs-up and a goofy grin, even though he was clearly freezing.

She turned back to the cave, and started inching toward the blackness. She could hear stirring inside, and talons against rock. She kept moving forward, until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Against the far wall, curled up with its tail wrapped around it, lay Articuno. It had already spotted her, and was slowly unfolding its wings as it stood. It whipped its tail viciously and made a threatening squawk. It flapped its wings twice, throwing ice cold wind at Blanche, her jacket whipping around her. She took a deep breath, and reached into her pocket. She looked down at the Pokeball in her hand. "I know you can do it," she whispered to it, before tossing the Pokeball and releasing her Dragonair.

"Blanche, what are you doing?!" Candela yelled, and Spark had to hold her back from rushing into the battle. "Dragon types are weak against Ice!"

Blanche stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on Dragonair. "And Articuno knows that. It will underestimate its foe, just as everyone has underestimated me," she said, to no one in particular. _God, I hope this works…_

Articuno wasted no time in throwing its first attack. It screeched loudly, and released an Ice Beam. Blanche jumped out of the way, as Dragonair narrowly avoided the blast, which hit the wall behind them and exploded into a formation of icy crystals.

"Dragonair, that Ice Beam is too powerful, if you take one, you're done! Avoid it at all costs!" Blanche yelled, as Dragonair slithered around a secondary blast.

"Quick, Dragonair! Fire Spin!" Blanche yelled, and Dragonair spit a blast of fire, using the natural curvature of the cave walls to form a cyclone of flames that spiraled toward Articuno. It rocked back on its talons, and flapped its wings furiously, using the wind it created to keep the flames at bay. They didn't even come close to touching it. But as long as Dragonair was using Fire Spin, Articuno couldn't volley another attack.

Dragonair held on Fire Spin as long as it could, before it stopped to recover and regroup. As it caught its breath, Articuno crouched and screeched again, this time using its icy tail to whip Dragonair. The dragon cried and fell to the ground, wincing from the frost that had formed on its cheek.

"Come on Dragonair! Get up! Please!" Blanche cried, her eyes darting frantically to Articuno as it prepared to aim its Ice Beam at the downed Pokemon. It released its attack, but narrowly missed the skinny Dragon Pokemon as it slithered quickly out of the way. Spark and Candela had to dive into the snow to avoid being struck by the massive Ice Beam. "Dragonair, another Fire Spin! Give it everything you've got!" Blanche yelled, and Dragonair shook its head and leered at Articuno, before throwing all its power into its attack. The cave exploded in a flash of orange and yellow, as Dragonair's Fire Spin swirled and curved around every corner, melting the ice crystals that hung from the ceiling and causing steam to rise from the ground. Articuno again flapped its wings, keeping the flames just beyond its wings with ease.

"Hold on Dragonair! As long as you can, I believe in you!" Blanche cried, and Dragonair began to shake from the effort of keeping its flames alight for so long.

"Blanche, you've gotta change your tactic! It's not working!" Candela yelled over the roar of Dragonair's blast.

"Yes it is…" Blanche whispered, as Dragonair relinquished its attack, panting and weezing from exhaustion.

"Blanche! Do something!" Spark yelled, as Articuno breathed deep, preparing another Ice Beam. Blanche crossed her arms and grinned mischievously. Articuno opened its beak, but no ice formed. Only a hollow sound as wind was forced from the Legendary bird's throat. It straightened, confused, and tried again. Still no ice.

"Most people think an Ice Beam is emitted directly from the Pokemon," Blanche said, stroking her Dragonair's neck and smiling confidently. "That's incorrect. Ice forms when the moisture in the air becomes frozen by the sub-zero breath of an Ice-Type. But… if you eliminate all moisture from the air, say… by evaporating it… the Ice element becomes useless. Now, Dragonair… Thunder," Blanche said calmly, stepping away as her Dragonair threw a bolt of lightning toward Articuno. The attack hit Articuno in the chest, throwing it back against the wall of the cave. It slumped forward, its wings spread out on the cave floor. It whined weakly, before slowly pulling itself up. It shook out its wings, before tucking them neatly to its sides.

"Clever girl," a strange, omnipotent voice echoed in Blanche's mind. She jumped from the intrusion, and backed away as Articuno stalked forward. Dragonair leaned forward, ready to protect its trainer, even though it was trembling from exhaustion. Blanche placed a hand lovingly on Dragonair's cheek, and it turned to look at its trainer. "I'm proud of you," she said, before calling it back to its Pokeball.

"Countless trainers have tried their best and failed," Articuno cooed, inching closer and leaning down to inspect the skinny girl who stood before it. "And yet…" it cocked its head curiously, its magnificent magenta eyes bearing into Blanche's green ones.

"What is your name, Trainer?" it asked, and she stumbled over her words. She never thought she'd get this far, let alone have Articuno _ask for her name._

"Uh… Blanche," she said, and Articuno giggled. The sound was intimidating, but somehow, Blanche found it soothing. It was soft and lovely, like a flute.

"Blanche. It means white. Like a blizzard. Beautiful… but deadly," Articuno said, and Blanche blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear and averting her gaze nervously. She still felt uncomfortable when she was paid a compliment. Still that awkward little girl, even now.

"You have caught my attention, Blanche. Why have you come here?" it asked, and Blanche straightened.

"I… I mean _we,_ " she said, motioning to her two friends, who stood shivering in the archway of the cave. "Came to the mountain in search of the three Legendaries. We need your help. Our friends were attacked on what was supposed to be a joyous occasion. My dear friend…" she stopped, feeling tears forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Was killed. His Lugia was stolen," she said, and Articuno's eyes softened at the mention of the White Legendary. It glanced up at Candela and Spark, before its eyes fell to the Master Ball clipped on Candela's hip.

"Impressive. You have already gained the trust of my counterpart, Moltres," it said, before leaning down and wiping a single tear from Blanche's cheek with its beak, leaving a sparkle of frost on her skin.

"Blanche. You are the first Trainer to ever defeat me in battle, and the first to seek me for such a valiant cause. If Lugia is in distress, my siblings and I will stop at nothing to liberate it," Articuno said, lifting its head and closing its eyes as it glowed bright red, before being pulled down into Blanche's Master Ball.

She closed her eyes as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. Spark and Candela ran up behind her, patting her back and looking down at the Master Ball in wonder as tiny frost crystals formed around its enclosure.

Spark placed a hand under Blanche's chin, and caressed her cheek with his thumb, just below the sparkle of frost that Articuno had left. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. The look of fondness in his gaze was enough. He kissed her lips gently and rested his forehead against hers.

"Great job, B," he whispered. "Who knew being such a nerd would get you a Legendary?" he joked, and she smacked his chest playfully. He giggled and looked down at the Master Ball that now contained Articuno, before pulling his own empty one out and looking at it nervously.

"Oh, don't you worry, Spark. If I can nerd my way into getting a Legendary, you should have no problem dabbing your way to one," Blanche said, and both Spark and Candela erupted with laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

After Articuno had been captured, the weather on the mountain calmed quickly, leaving only bright sunshine and a few passing clouds. Which was great, because it made their hike very pleasant. And also not great because it left them with absolutely no sense of direction. The smoke had lead them to Moltres, and the snow to Articuno. They hiked for two days, winding their way up and down the mountain, just looking for any sign of the electric Legendary. Never before had they been so desperate for a storm. The more time that passed, the longer Lugia was in the clutches of Team Rocket.

As darkness descended on the third night, Blanche and Candela gathered firewood, Blanche constructing the campfire so that it would burn well, and Candela calling on Flareon to light it. Blanche stopped when she saw Spark, and she placed a hand on Candela's arm, motioning to Spark. She had never seen him so somber. He was slumped on a log, his chin in his palm as he stared absently out into the forest.

"Spark," Blanche said softly, and his attention was yanked back to her. "Yeah, B?" he said, but he still didn't seem himself. The smile was gone from his eyes. That light that she loved so much…

"Spark, please don't be this way. I'm depressing enough for the both of us, it's your job to be the goof ball, remember?" she said, pushing his hair from his face and placing a hand on his cheek. He smiled, but it seemed forced.

"Yeah, B, I know," he said, his hand over top of hers. He was quiet for a long time, before he finally spoke again. "I always knew you two would find Moltres and Articuno. I never doubted it. I was afraid for you, but I knew you could do it. You're both insanely talented and smart Trainers. And I'm just… the goof ball."

"Hey," Candela piped in, and both Spark and Blanche looked up at her. "Don't you dare talk like that," she said, her voice stern. "Yes, I know the ropes in battle. I can handle whatever curves are thrown at me. And yeah, Blanche knows all that nerdy bookworm crap that wins her scholarships and junk," Candela said, and Blanche stuck her tongue out at her. "But you listen to me kid," Candela said, squatting in front of Spark and looking him dead in the eyes. "You _are_ a goof ball. You make everyone around you laugh, because you're just that type of person. You _understand_ people, and Pokemon, at a deeper level than Blanche or I will ever truly comprehend. And _when_ you find Zapdos, I have no doubt that Team Rocket will cower in fear of Team Instinct." He considered her words for a long while, then finally smiled that wonderful smile of his.

"Man, no wonder you're Team Leader of Valor. You could get a Slowpoke to run a marathon," he joked, and Candela giggled. "If that Slowpoke had half the heart that you do, it could run across oceans," Candela said, and Spark nodded. He squeezed Blanche's hand before leaning forward and pulling Candela into a hug. "You guys are the best," he said, leaning back and looking fondly at his two friends.

They all gathered around the fire, cooking what rations they had left over the flames. It wasn't nearly enough food, but the company made them forget about how hungry they were. They laughed and played games after dark, until their eyes grew heavy. They added another log to the fire and lay down beside it, Blanche snuggling up next to Spark. He looked uncomfortably at Candela, feeling bad that she was alone. She responded in the most Candela way possible. "Don't get any ideas, kid," she joked, drawing a line in the dirt between them. Spark giggled, pulling Blanche close to him. This felt good. It felt right. The crackling of the fire seemed to drown out all his worries, and lured him to sleep…

Spark sat straight up as a thunderous _BOOM!_ shook him awake. Blanche sat up next to him, and Candela looked over the fire in a panic. Spark jumped up, brushing the dirt from his pants and looking out into the forest for the source of the sound. Another rumble overhead revealed its origin. _A storm._ Dawning realization hit him, and he slowly looked down at Blanche, who stood, her eyes following the flashes of light overhead as lightning bounced around soundlessly within an ominous dark cloud. She looked back down at him, her green eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. He took a nervous breath and nodded, heading off in the direction of the loudest thunder. Blanche and Candela followed just behind him in silence. They could tell Spark was nervous, but no amount of reassurance or training at this point would help him. They had both felt the terror of standing in front of a Legendary and pretending to be brave. There was nothing they could say to change that.

Spark followed the rolling thunder until he could see flashes of lightning that seemingly struck the same place, over and over. The mountain lit up with every strike, illuminating the jagged rocks and harsh mountainside. And the deep black of a cliff's edge. There was a large boulder, mere feet from the cliff's edge, and just on the other side of the boulder, a metallic screeching. Like that of… a large bird.

Spark stopped and glanced around the boulder, where the mighty Zapdos stood, its wings spread as the lightning kept striking it. But instead of hurting it, the lightning seemed to do the opposite. Blanche peered around Spark, her Pokedex in manual data entry mode. "It appears to be absorbing the lightning. Charging itself. That's half a billion volts per strike…" Blanche said, typing furiously. "Thanks, B. That makes me feel really good about facing it," Spark said sarcastically, and Blanche seemed to realize how her words had sounded. She slowly returned her Pokedex to her jacket pocket.

"So?" Candela prodded, peering between Spark and Blanche at the electric Legendary. "Whatcha gonna do? You got a plan?" she asked, and Spark scoffed. "Plan?! I'm so unprepared for this, I might need new underwear!" he said, and Blanche whispered "Ew."

He peered out at Zapdos, watching as the lightning struck it, causing the Pokemon to glow for a few seconds as it absorbed the energy. His eyes followed the lightning up to the cloud overhead, which seemed to writhe and twist with white light.

"You can only bow to it…" he whispered to himself, and Blanche looked over at him.

"Spark? What are you talking about? Come on, you have to be prepared, you have to know how you're going to fight this thing…"

"I'm not," he said, new found conviction in his voice. He pulled his jacket from his shoulders, with all his Pokeballs in the pockets, and handed it to Blanche. Her eyes grew wide as he reached into the pocket, retrieving only the empty Master Ball.

"Spark, are you insane?!" Blanche and Candela said in tandem, and Spark waved them off. "It's something that Headmaster Aspen said to me, a long time ago, when I was doubting my place on Team Instinct. He said 'You can douse the flames… and you can melt the ice. But you can't beat the storm. You can only bow to it,'" Spark said, his eyes once again falling to Zapdos.

"Spark, those were just the inspirational words of an old man who wanted to inspire an insecure student. They weren't meant to be used as battle tactics," Blanche said, the terror becoming more apparent in her voice as Spark stood, ready to take on Zapdos.

"I don't think so," Spark said, and Blanche dropped his jacket, her hands wrapping around his arm possessively. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes as she pleaded with him-"Spark, seriously, you're scaring me. You can't go down there and expect to face Zapdos without _any_ of your Pokemon!"

Spark turned his attention to her, placing one hand on either side of her face. "B, do you remember what you said to me, that day after fifth year exams?" he asked, and she hesitated. "That I would never doubt you again," she mumbled, and he nodded. "Exactly. And I _know_ this is what I have to do. I don't think Headmaster Aspen was just feeding me empty words, I think he was telling me something important. Don't you trust me?" he asked, and Blanche sucked in a breath, trying to keep herself from crying. She nodded reluctantly. "I do," she said, stepping back and rubbing her arms self-consciously. She was trying so hard to be supportive, but he could tell she was scared. "Hey," he said, stepping forward and kissing her tenderly. "I got this," he said with a smirk, spanking her bum with his hand. She laughed and blushed, glancing uncomfortably at Candela. "Spark… not in front of Candela,"

"Doesn't bother me," Candela said, smacking Spark's butt uncomfortably hard. "Go get 'em, tiger," she said, and Spark grinned, though he rubbed his butt with his hand. "Thanks," he said, and both girls laughed as they stepped back, allowing him some space. He rolled his neck and shoulders, releasing tension. "Okay Zapdos… let's do this" he said, before hurling himself over the boulder, landing loudly on the gravel. Candela and Blanche huddled behind the boulder, watching nervously.

Zapdos whipped its head around, screeching menacingly as it spotted Spark. It rushed forward, screaming in Spark's face. Spark threw his hands up and backed away as Zapdos advanced, until his heels met the edge of the cliff. The gravel beneath his feet crumbled and slid noisily down the cliff, alerting him to the very real danger he had found himself in.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Spark said, his hands still raised, the Master Ball clutched in one hand. Zapdos stopped, and Spark slowly sank to his knees, placing the Master Ball gently on the ground in front of him. "Easy, Zapdos," Spark said, and the Pokemon straightened, tilting its head in response to being addressed so directly.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said, and Zapdos clawed at the ground angrily with its talons, certain it was being manipulated.

"I'm not gonna fight you, see?" he said, motioning to his pockets, which were empty. Zapdos leaned down, until its knife-like beak pressed into Spark's chest, pushing him back just enough that his hands shot out to the ground to stabilize himself, lest he fall from the cliff's edge.

"Brave boy," came the voice in his head. It was mechanical and threatening. Terrifying.

"Stupid… but brave," said the voice, as Zapdos stood tall on its legs, spreading its wings and throwing electricity out in every direction like a spider web as it released a cry to the heavens. Spark closed his eyes and let out an involuntary scream. He shielded his face with his arm and panted in fear until finally he realized… Zapdos hadn't hit him with a single bolt. If it had really wanted to hurt him, it would have done it already.

Spark slowly lowered his arm, and peeked nervously up at Zapdos. It stood its ground for several seconds, before backing away. Spark shook with fear, but didn't dare stand. He steeled his nerves as he spoke.

"I'm not here to capture you. A Legendary can't be _captured._ It can only dedicate itself to a worthy Trainer," he said, his eyes diverted to the ground out of respect for the Legendary Pokemon.

"And what makes you think you are worthy of _me_ , boy?" Zapdos said, its eyes alight with energy as it leered. Spark was quiet for a long time, as he wracked his brain for the right words.

"I'm not," he finally said, and Zapdos froze, its head tilting in curiosity. "I don't deserve a Legendary. I don't deserve my amazing friends. I don't deserve… the girl of my dreams," he said, his cheeks burning pink as he knew Blanche was watching him. "But I _will be_. I will never stop working to earn the love they've given me. And I'll never stop striving to be worthy of you."

Zapdos stalked to its side, its eyes never leaving Spark. It paced back and forth, a low metallic growl rumbling in its throat, before it planted its feet, its shadow cast down over Spark as another crack of thunder lit up the sky behind it. "A good trainer would have proven his worth by rushing in to my nest and beating me with pure strength," Zapdos said, and Spark's shoulders sank. "A good trainer would have outsmarted me at every turn," it said as its eyes fell to the medallion around Spark's neck that bore its own likeness. "But a _great_ trainer…" it whispered, its beak tapping the gold medallion. "A great trainer would kneel in humility and admit he is never worthy," Zapdos said, and Spark froze, the reality of Zapdos's words running through his heart as if by a sword.

He smiled up at the Legendary Pokemon, and reached down, picking up the Master Ball. He stood slowly, watching Zapdos. The great bird let out a joyful cry, then tapped the enclosure of the Master Ball willingly with its beak. It glowed red for a moment, then vanished as it was pulled inside the ball. Spark's hand crawled with static as the Master Ball shook from the sheer power that was absorbed in it. The light on the front of the ball glowed red, and faded quickly. Spark sucked in a breath and collapsed to his knees, covering his mouth with his hand. He could scream from the pure adrenaline and joy that had all rushed through him at once.

Blanche and Candela leapt from their hiding place, both shouting ecstatically. Blanche ran at full speed and collided with Spark, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him to the ground. She cried in happiness, and Spark laughed, leaning around Blanche and slapping the high-five that Candela offered. She, too, sank to the ground and hugged him. He held his two friends, and he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of pride that hit him. The girls pulled back, Candela looking at him like a proud momma and Blanche running her hands through his hair. He sighed.

"We did it," he said, and Blanche and Candela stopped, the reality of what they had done crashing down on them like the lightning that hung above.

"We actually did it. We caught all three Legendaries," Spark said, and they were all quiet for a moment.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys," Candela said, her hands on both their shoulders, and her two friends nodded.

"Let's not forget why we came here," Blanche said, as they all stood, holding their Master Balls out in front of them. "There is one more Legendary out there. And it needs our help," she said, and they all gazed down at the three Master Balls. Candela smiled a wry smile.

"Moltres!" she yelled, tossing her Master Ball.

Blanche smiled proudly and followed suit- "Articuno!"

"Zapdos!"

The Master Balls flew through the air, landing at the cliff's edge and exploding into rays of color and light.

"I choose you!" their shouts echoed against the cliff walls, and Mount Ternion itself seemed to shudder in the wake of their voices, united as one.


	10. Chapter 10

"Blanche!" Spark yelled over at her. "B! Look! Check it out! B! Blanche, look!"

She sighed, wondering if he would eventually figure out that she was just ignoring him. His incessant repetitions of her name told her that would not be the case. She glanced over to see him standing on the back of Zapdos, as the massive electric Legendary flew next to Articuno. Blanche gripped Articuno's shoulders and rolled her eyes at Spark.

"Yes, I see. That's very nice," she said sarcastically, trying not to let Spark see her amusement as she directed her gaze intently on Articuno's flight path.

"Is that a smile forming on the lips of my emotionless ice queen?" Spark asked, and Blanche grinned.

"I'm not emotionless, Spark, I just think maybe 'bird surfing' is not the way to honor your newly acquired Legendary…"

"Nah, it loves me, right bud?" Spark said, and Zapdos let out a cheerful chirp that almost sounded like… a laugh? It thrust its wings down hard, throwing its weight upward and causing Spark to lose his balance and fall screaming from Zapdos's back. Zapdos performed a barrel roll, making the maneuver look easy, as it glided beneath Spark, catching him on its back. Spark was panting, his eyes wide, as Zapdos climbed in altitude until it was once again flanking Articuno. Blanche couldn't help the giggles that escaped her lips as she addressed Zapdos—"Next time let him fall for a while." Zapdos emitted another happy chirp, this time she was sure it was a laugh.

"Spark, I think you might have found a Pokemon that's just as much of a smartass as you," Candela piped in from the other side of Articuno. Moltres and Articuno both emitted squawks of approval. Apparently the three Legendaries had more in common with their trainers than any of them would care to admit.

Spark adjusted his balance atop Zapdos, clinging a little tighter to its spikes. The Pokemon shook its head happily, and flew back into its triangle formation, with Articuno and Moltres diagonally behind it on either side. It emitted a low Echo attack, and both Articuno and Moltres's heads tilted in response to the sound. All three birds tilted their wings ever so slightly, turning their flight path by a fraction of a degree.

"You will have to forgive us, Blanche," Articuno's voice rang out clear as day in her mind. "Our echo-location is a bit rusty," it explained. "While we can always feel the presence of one another, it has been quite some time since there was a need for our Echo abilities," it said, its head dipping solemnly.

"That's alright. You are here now, with me. That's all that matters," Blanche said, smiling down at the beautiful ice Pokemon. It flew in silence for a moment before continuing. "I am truly sorry for what has happened to you three. You were very brave to seek us out. I am proud to call myself your partner," it said, and Blanche reached down, embracing its neck and patting its fluffy white chest with her hand. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt an overwhelming sense of pride. "Likewise, friend."

Moltres released an ear-piercing screech, and both Articuno and Zapdos perked up. Moltres screeched again, pointing its beak to large metal structure on the horizon below. Candela pointed and yelled over the wind as it whipped past them. "I think it's found something!"

The three birds approached the building, circling high above to allow their trainers a good look. It appeared to be a large concrete building with an attached indoor battle arena, from the size of it. An arena with a massive red "R" on the roof.

Candela whispered something to Moltres, and the bird pulled up, flapping its wings and hovering over the building. Articuno and Zapdos followed suit, and the three trainers glanced around at each other. "What now?" Spark said, staring down at the building.

"Should we sneak attack? Perhaps we could get in and out quietly and release Lugia? We wouldn't have to put our Pokemon in danger…" Blanche said, looking around questioningly at her friends.

"Hell no," Candela said, punching her own palm with her fist. "I say we bust down the door, bust in some faces, and take back what's been stolen from us. From the world."

In unison, the three Legendaries released resolute cries. Blanche grinned, and pulled her long ponytail into a messy bun at the base of her neck. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said, and Candela pumped her fist happily.

"Moltres can see in infrared. It says that Lugia is being held in the arena. It's guarded heavily," Candela said, and Blanche nodded.

"When we get in there, release all six of your Pokemon," Blanche said, and she could see the joy on Candela's face. Very rarely did they get to do things her way. Guns blazing.

"Candela, if you'd be so kind as to… make us a door," Blanche said with a wide smile, and Candela beamed. "Gladly."

Moltres screeched and took a nosedive, flapping its wings hard and gaining speed, until the wind was whipping so fast through its flames and feathers that a faint whistling noise could be heard. "Woohoo!" Candela cried, and Spark and Blanche laughed, as Zapdos and Articuno followed. As they approached the arena, Moltres began formulating a gigantic ember in its mouth, and just before impact, it spit the ball of fire at the side wall of the arena, blasting a monstrous hole in the concrete wall. All three birds tucked their wings to their sides, flying straight through the opening. They spread their wings out as soon as they were inside, landing gracefully. They hunched down in a threatening pose, and shrieked at the Team Rocket army that waited inside. Many scattered, and the ones who remained stood frozen in shock.

"Everybody out!" Candela said, tossing all six of her Pokeballs. From them emerged Ninetails, Arcanine, Flareon, Rapidash, Tauros, and her Charizard, along with the orphaned Charizard she had tucked safely away in her empty Master Ball while she rode Moltres. All of them growled and pawed at the ground, some throwing flames into the air.

Blanche followed suit, releasing her Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Dewgong, Dragonair, Gyarados, and Starmie. As if that wasn't enough to send Team Rocket running with their tails tucked, Spark released all six of his—Jolteon, Raichu, Electabuzz, Magneton, Electrode, and Pikachu. Each trainer's Pokemon stood confidently in front of their respective Legendary, snarling at Team Rocket. Their foes stood frozen, but only momentarily. A tall, scruffy man with a scar across his cheek stepped forward, tossing a Pokeball in his hand. All of Team Rocket seemed baited on his every move.

"Surrender Lugia, and no one has to get hurt," Candela addressed the man, and he smirked, though the twisting of his lips made the scar on his face even uglier.

"They are here for the Legendary," he said to his army, looking back at where Lugia lay on the concrete floor, chained under a giant metal net. He tapped the button on his Pokeball, releasing his Gengar.

"We have finally captured a Pokemon that will bring us all the glory and supremacy that Team Rocket so justly deserves. After so many years of being humiliated and defeated… are we going to let them take it?!" he yelled, and his comrades answered him with jeers and shouts.

"That's what I thought," he laughed, as Team Rocket, one by one, started calling out their own Pokemon. There must have been hundreds of them. "Use your own Pokemon, use the stolen ones, use any means necessary. _Do not_ let them take that Lugia," he instructed his team, malice dripping from his words.

"You leave us no choice," Candela said. "Pokemon!" she said, and all of her Pokemon, along with Blanche's and Spark's, watched her intently. She grinned and growled "give 'em hell."

All of their Pokemon sprang into action, running full speed and clashing with the first Team Rocket Pokemon they could find. The three Legendaries launched into the air, their trainers aboard, as they rained down fire, ice and lightning onto their foes. Pokemon and Rocketeers alike were being frozen, burned, and electrified. As their Pokemon fell, and more Rocketeers found themselves defeated, they ran to a wall of cages against the far side of the arena, releasing stolen Pokemon and forcing them to fight, either by violence or intimidation. Blanche's blood boiled when she saw one Rocket boy releasing Pokemon and barking orders at them. The boy from graduation day… the one who had ridden in on that Charizard…

"YOU!" she yelled, Articuno landing hard behind the boy, shaking the ground so hard he lost his balance and fell. He looked up in fear, as Articuno loomed over him, a raspy growl escaping its beak and causing the boy's breath to freeze. He crab crawled backwards, until he was pinned against the cages. He threw his hands up in the air, turning his head and whimpering as Articuno breathed down his neck.

"I have half a mind to tell Articuno to freeze you solid," Blanche said, the boy continuing to whimper as he trembled beneath the great ice Legendary. "It wouldn't kill you. Not instantly. Your lungs would shrivel up like a plastic bag. You'd die slowly, of suffocation. But not before you could feel all of your skin start to blister from frostbite." Articuno breathed a puff of frost into the boy's face, and he squealed.

"Please, please don't hurt me," he begged, and Blanche patted Articuno's neck, instructing it to back off. It did what it was told, backing one step and shaking its head in agitation. "I surrender, please, I give up. I won't fight you or any of your friends, just please let me go," the boy pleaded, tears streaming down his face. Blanche considered him. Everything that had happened was because of him. Professor Aspen was gone… because of him.

Blanche glanced over at her friends. Candela was fighting valiantly, Moltres blasting fire in long sweeps, taking out dozens of Pokemon and trainers at once. Zapdos darted above, landing precise bolts of lightning to the Pokemon battling below, without hitting any friendlies. She wanted so badly to take this boy's life. Headmaster Aspen had been more of a father to her than even her own family. But, if she did this, she knew her friends would never look at her the same. She would be a murderer.

She sighed, and Articuno backed away from the boy several more steps, seemingly aware of the battle going on inside her mind. "I have every reason to kill you. But I can't. Because I'm not like you. I don't just see the world as black and white, Pokemon and people. They are all precious. My friend Aspen was just as important to me as the Lugia I had never met until moments before you shot it out of the sky. A Pokemon is a friend, not a bounty to be won. But if I truly believe that, then the lives of every Team Rocket member and their Pokemon count for the same. You are misguided, ignorant people. But I have to respect that you fight for what you believe, and you fight as a team. Now get out, before I change my mind," she said, the boy standing and staring in disbelief as Articuno turned and stalked away, toward a group of Pokemon that were volleying attacks at an obviously exhausted Moltres and Candela. Blanche was just about to order an ice beam to aid Candela, when a jolt of electricity hit her, and wracked both her body and Articuno's. She cried out as her fingertips tingled and Articuno screeched in pain. The bird whipped around, to see that very same boy, mischievously hovering over a Voltorb he had pulled from one of the cages.

"Should've killed me when you had the chance," he barked, crossing his arms and looking around the arena. "See how you Academy goodie two-shoes like this one. Voltorb, self-destruct!" he yelled, and the Voltorb looked up at him, clearly terrified. "Volt?" it whined, and the boy leered down at it in anger. "Do it, you useless junk Pokemon!" he screamed at the Pokemon, before hauling a leg back and kicking it, hard. The Pokemon skidded across the ground, yelling "Voltorb!"

It skidded to a halt just in front of Articuno, causing the bird to rock back on its heels, flapping its wings angrily. Blanche grunted as she clung to Articuno's wings, trying desperately not to fall off. Her eyes were pulled down to the Voltorb, its face changing from one of fear to a grimace of rage. It glared back at the boy, before it began to glow red. "No," she whispered, as a million images and calculations flashed before her eyes. She saw the blast that had killed Headmaster Aspen, and the moment Lugia had wrapped its wings around its trainer, trying to protect him. She saw the net that had flown through the air and pulled the magnificent bird of Harmony from the sky. She remembered exactly the page of her textbook, which delineated the charge time of a self-destruct attack, and the radius of that attack's blast. The math didn't add up.

She jumped from Articuno's back, landing hard on her feet and yanking her Master Ball from her jacket pocket, as the Voltorb glowed brighter and brighter. She could hear Articuno's voice in her mind as it realized what she was doing. "Blanche, NO!" it screamed, as she commanded it back inside its ball. The bird disappeared inside its Master Ball, as a tear rolled down Blanche's cheek. She spotted Spark, far above her, aboard Zapdos. It pained her to know that he would have to watch this.

"Spark!" she yelled, throwing the Master Ball with all her strength. Spark looked down just in time to catch the Master Ball, before his eyes widened. She couldn't hear what he said, but his lips formed her name. She looked back down to see the blinding light of the Voltorb, mere feet in front of her, as the ground shook and everything went white, and silent…


	11. Interlude

-Interlude-

Jay's foot tapped impatiently on the Pokemon center's linoleum floor. He kept glancing up at the clock. Half past noon. He huffed out an impatient groan and jumped up, approaching the group of Jennies who stood near the coffee maker, chatting quietly.

"I was told to wait until noon for the police escort. I've got over a hundred students and trainers in there, asking me when we're leaving," he said, jutting his thumb over his shoulder to the waiting room of the center, where sat most of his graduating class.

"I understand that sir, but a few of our Jennies got caught up by a traffic accident down the road. As soon as they arrive, we will have a full force to escort the buses. Just hang tight," she said, and turned back to her conversation. Jay groaned, and turned back to the group. He hated waiting. He hated being here in the first place. When Candela, Blanche, and Spark had returned aboard their Legendaries, the entire school had been so riled up and ready to follow them into battle. Strangely enough, it had been Candela who pulled Jay aside and urged a different approach. Jay pulled his Rhydon's Pokeball from his pocket, rolling it around between his fingers as Candela's words echoed in his mind.

 _"I know you want to help, but I need you to do something for me. I need you and the rest of the class to visit every neighboring city and gather all the trainers whose Pokemon have been stolen by Team Rocket recently," she had said._

 _He had scoffed at her and argued. "Why?! You need us! You know there's no way you three can take on Team Rocket alone!"_

 _"I know," she had said, pulling her Master Ball from her pocket and looking at it, a grimace of sadness on her face. Moltres leaned down behind her, its chin resting comfortingly on her shoulder. She reached up and cupped its face lovingly._

 _"I'm not just breaking out Lugia. I'm breaking them all out," she said, rubbing the enclosure of the Master Ball with her thumb. "This Charizard saved my life, and Blanche's. I would've died fighting Moltres without it. I have to find its trainer. I would only hope that someone would do the same for my Pokemon."_

 _A single tear had rolled down her cheek then, and Jay remembered being completely speechless. That tear had stung his heart, more than he thought possible. Candela was not one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. It wasn't a sign of weakness from the leader of Team Valor. Rather, it was a gesture of how deeply she believed in her mission. How could he argue with that?_

"All right everyone!" a Jenny's voice yanked him from his vision. He jumped up, as did his graduating class and the trainers they had gathered. "Our last force has arrived! I need everyone to pile on to the buses outside! There will be a team of Jennies both in front and behind the convoy, to ensure a speedy arrival! Let's go, let's go!" she yelled, and everyone rushed outside. Jay remained, making sure no one got left behind. Candela had left him in charge of Team Valor in her stead. He wouldn't let her down.

"Wait! Please!" came a voice, and Jay turned to see a tall and incredibly handsome man running through the waiting room of the Pokemon center. He wore the leather garments of a firefighter. As he approached, Jay heard all the Jennies and Joys whispering excitedly. Jay felt a sudden indescribable urge to become a firefighter.

"Are you the group that's going after Team Rocket?" the firefighter asked, out of breath from running in all his gear. "Yes," Jay said, waving off some of the Jennies and Joys who seemed overly eager to help him.

"My name's Destan. They took my Pokemon, about a week ago. It's fully evolved, but very young. It doesn't yet know how to control its power, I'm afraid for it," he said, pulling a photograph from his breast pocket. "Will you help me?" he begged, showing Jay the photograph. It was a full crew of firefighters, smiling happily in front of a fire station, surrounded by their Pokemon. On the far right was Destan, leaning lazily against a Charizard's side, as the Charizard winked at the camera. Jay recognized that Charizard. He would never forget it as long as he lived.

"Charizard..." he whispered in disbelief, and Destan sucked in a breath. "You've seen my Pokemon?!"

Jay closed his mouth, which had been hanging open. He wasn't sure how to proceed. Would he want to hear what had happened at the Academy, if positions were reversed and it was his Rhydon that had leveled an arena and killed someone?

"Well," he stammered, taking the photograph and staring down at it. The Charizard looked so happy. Like it knew Destan was truly its best friend and protector.

"Yes, I've seen your Charizard. Team Rocket tried to use it to further their own cause but it wouldn't obey," he explained, deciding to end his description there. Destan looked both scared and relieved to hear that his Pokemon hadn't been so willing to be used in Team Rocket's scheme.

"My friend Candela has your Charizard. She's an extremely capable trainer, but she's in trouble and needs our help." Destan snatched up the photograph and stuffed it in his jacket. "Well what are we waiting for?!" he barked, patting Jay on the shoulder and running past a group of swooning Joys.

 _I really need one of those uniforms…_ Jay thought as he followed Destan out to the buses—three in total, and a force of ten Jennies as escort. Their sirens rang out through the air as they sped down the road, kicking up dust. Cars pulled off the road as they approached, racing toward the Rocket base that the Jennies had located. Jay tried not to think about how far behind they were. He only hoped it had taken the Team Leaders longer to locate the base. Then maybe he wouldn't be too late to help…

The buses skidded to a halt, as the Jennies silenced their sirens. Jay stood, his heart racing as he spotted the Team Rocket arena, a massive hole blown in its side.

"Now let's not go rushing in there, we need to come up with a plan," one of the Jennies said, as students filed off the bus, their eyes staring in disbelief at the arena. Before she could continue, a loud _BOOM!_ echoed from inside, followed by a heart-wrenching scream. It sounded like Spark…

Jay ignored the Jenny and began running full force toward the arena. "Wait, stop!" the Jenny cried, but to no avail. Every student and trainer ran like a stampede toward the hole in the side of the arena.

Jay called out Rhydon, the Pokemon barreling beside him like a tremendous machine. Jay felt an uneasy twist in the pit of his stomach. Even as he ran he felt his fingertips going numb and heard a faint ringing in his ears. _We're too late…_


	12. Chapter 11

Heads up! I'm bumping the rating up on this chapter to Mature! For language and violence. Enjoy! Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from you guys! (Also stay tuned after this chapter, it's not over just yet!)

* * *

Spark caught the Master Ball firmly in his hand, just as he realized what Blanche was doing. "Blanche, NO!" he screamed, just as the Voltorb exploded, the white light blinding both him and Zapdos. Spark could feel the Master Ball jerking around in his hand as he covered his face with his arm. Articuno broke free, and screamed in anguish as it realized what had happened. Even a Master Ball couldn't hold it if it wasn't willing. But it had been contained just long enough to save its life. Zapdos didn't wait for a command from its trainer, instead diving straight toward the charred concrete where Voltorb had been, and Spark clung to its feathers as tears streamed down his face. Zapdos hadn't even landed when Spark jumped, landing hard on the concrete and running as fast as he could toward Blanche, who had been thrown back by the blast. She lay motionless on the ground, and he fell to his knees beside her, scooping her up in his arms. He pulled her close and choked out a sob, feeling how limp she was in his arms.

"Come on, B. You gotta be okay. Please be okay baby," he cried, his voice cracking as he moved her silver hair from her face. There was blood coming from her nose and mouth, even from her ears. He cradled her neck, and felt the warm blood that had already soaked into her hair at the back of her head, where she had hit the concrete. He pulled her to him and continued to sob. "No, no, no," he whimpered, looking up at Candela, who stood over him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"She's not breathing. Candie… she's not…" his words seemed to claw at his throat, unwilling to make it the rest of the way out. Candela dropped to her knees beside him, pushing him gently out of the way. She lay Blanche back on the concrete, and started chest compressions. She pinched Blanche's nose and breathed into her mouth, before returning to compressions. Spark rocked back and forth, rubbing his arms and sobbing uncontrollably. Zapdos hovered over him, and watched Candela, who was becoming more and more frantic. "Come on Blanche!" she cried, as her voice weakened. "Come on!" she screamed, falling back on the concrete in defeat and gasping in a sob. Articuno loomed over Blanche, a single tear dropping from its cheek, which froze into a tiny snowflake that landed on Blanche's forehead before melting. Candela glanced up, wiping her tears as her attention was pulled to the hole in the arena, where her entire graduating class was running, then skidding to a halt as they saw Blanche, lifeless on the ground. Even Team Rocket had stopped fighting.

Zapdos stepped forward, extending a wing over Blanche. It looked back at its distraught trainer, and let out a soothing twitter. Spark sucked in a breath, and jumped up, suddenly composed. He approached his Legendary, and placed a hand on its wing. "You think so?" he asked, and Zapdos slowly nodded. "Alright," Spark said, pulling Candela away and giving Zapdos more room. Candela looked from Spark to Zapdos, confused.

Zapdos placed the tip of its wing over Blanche's heart, as electricity crawled down its spiky feathers, disappearing into her chest. It removed its wing, just as Blanche's eyes shot open and she began coughing. Spark rushed forward, pulling her into his arms. "Oh my god, B. That was so stupid, don't ever do that again! What were you thinking?!" he asked, crying as he caressed her face.

"Articuno… okay?" she whispered weakly, her Legendary lying down behind her, nuzzling her face with its beak. She reached up with a bloodied hand and stroked its feathers, a feeble smile gracing her lips. Spark let out an exasperated laugh, and leaned Blanche back, so she was resting comfortably against Articuno, the great bird cradling her as if she were a cracked egg. "Yeah, B. Articuno's okay," he sighed. Candela kneeled next to Blanche, holding her hand and inspecting her wounds. Spark glanced to his right, to see the Rocket boy who had kicked the Voltorb. "Spark?" Candela asked, her tone concerned. Spark's energy had hit her like a brick wall. He didn't seem… himself.

"You killed Headmaster Aspen," Spark said, his voice darker than Candela had ever heard it. "You stole his Lugia. You almost killed a Charizard and you just murdered an innocent Voltorb," Spark stroked Blanche's cheek lovingly before he stood, turning toward the boy with malice in his eyes. "All of those things were already unforgivable," Spark said, advancing on the boy, who backed away, a look of sheer terror on his face.

"But Buddy," Spark stopped directly in front of the boy and cracked his knuckles.

"You fucked up when you hurt my girl," he practically spit the words in the boy's face. "Zapdos... kill the lights," Spark ordered, and Zapdos tilted its head skyward, emitting a spider web of electricity toward the arena lights, overloading the system and sending yellow sparks raining down from the fixtures. The entire room was swallowed up in darkness, save the ambient light that bounced off the concrete from the hole in the wall. Spark moved like a shadow, the Rocket boy crying out in fear before he was silenced. Candela searched the darkness, her heart pounding in her chest. "Spark?" she whispered as she stood, cautiously walking through the dark, in the direction she had last seen Spark. Moltres followed her, and slowly the light from its wings illuminated Spark, who stood over the Rocket boy, his shoulders heaving. His hands were clenched into fists, and he appeared to be shaking with rage. He spoke softly to the boy who now lay on the concrete, his face bruised and bloodied.

"Do you know what happens to the human body when it's struck by lightning?" he asked as he bent down, dragging the boy to his feet by his shirt collar. The boy shook his head, whimpering, his eyes darting to Zapdos, which was entirely shrouded in darkness save its glowing red eyes.

"If you ever come near me or my friends again... you will," Spark seethed, throwing the boy to the ground. Zapdos screeched at him, and chased him for good measure. The boy crawled frantically to his feet and ran from the arena, never looking back. The rest of Team Rocket followed, abandoning their leader, who stood in shock, before turning and running from Zapdos.

Candela stepped forward, placing a hand gently on Spark's shoulder. He jumped, seemingly unaware of her presence. He looked over at her, then down to his own hands, which were covered in the boy's blood. He let out a forced breath, and wiped his hands anxiously on his pants. It was as if they weren't his hands, like they had acted of their own accord. "I'm sorry Candie. That wasn't me, I shouldn't have done that. I…" he sounded so scared. She immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Hey. It's okay," she said, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "I'm glad you did. Cuz if it had been me, there would be nothing left of that kid but a smear on the concrete," she joked, finally winning that smile of his that she loved so much.

She and Spark both jumped, as the sound of clanking metal met their ears. Lugia's chains…

Spark and Candela ran in the direction they last remembered seeing Lugia, farther into the arena, as Candela's fire types ran ahead to light the way. Faintly, far off in the darkness, they could barely make out someone, pulling the chain net off of Lugia. Probably a Rocketeer trying to make off with it.

"You there! Stop!" Candela yelled as they approached. She and Spark slowed, however, as they realized the person wasn't wearing Rocket gear. And Lugia didn't seem threatened. Instead, it was slowly rising to its feet, but it wasn't fighting to get away. Rather, it seemed to linger by the man who had thrown off its chains. Candela stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lugia leaning down, pressing its forehead against the man's. Spark glanced at Candela, and they exchanged a look of utter confusion. When they looked back, they saw the man holding Lugia's head and whispering something to it. Lugia made a mournful sound, before turning abruptly and launching itself into the darkness. Candela lost sight of it, as it flew through the darkened arena, before it appeared at the hole in the wall, flying over top of the crowd of students, causing them all to duck and gasp. It flapped its wings once, and disappeared out of sight. Her blood boiled. They had come so far, and then this stranger had the nerve…

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she asked, spinning around as the man approached. He pulled a pair of glasses from his eyes, and she could see his eyes were misty with tears. She immediately regretted her tone when she realized what he was wearing. A lab coat.

"Professor Willow," the man said, wiping his glasses on his shirt and placing them atop his fluffy white hair.

"My apologies Professor. It's just that… we've come so far, been through so much… all for the sake of that Lugia… and now it's gone…"

"Yes, I know what you have done, Candela. And I know who you are," he said, glancing over at Spark. His gaze drifted down to the blood smeared on the boy's clothes. "You three have done something even the greatest of trainers have found impossible. You have been through more than anyone your age should ever have to endure. Aspen would be very proud of you."

"You… knew Headmaster Aspen?" Spark asked, and Professor Willow sighed, his head held in regret.

"Yes. Studied under him at the Academy. Became a Professor, joined Team Harmony, all because of him. I was his star pupil. The only student he ever allowed to see his Lugia before graduation day," he said, his eyes far off in a distant memory. "I was caretaker to that great Legendary for many years. It was my friend," he said, his voice weakening. Candela and Spark stared, speechless.

"So… why did it leave?" Candela asked, and the Professor winced. He shook his head and sighed. "You probably don't know this yet… but when a Legendary bonds with a trainer, they bond for life. A Legendary can live for centuries, but if it bonds with a trainer, it will stay with them until either death separates them, or the trainer releases them of their vow. Even then, some remain, unwilling to part with their friends..."

Candela and Spark both turned, as Moltres and Zapdos approached, nuzzling their arms. Candela felt suddenly very grateful for her bond with Moltres.

"So… why didn't Lugia want to stay with you, if you were its friend?" Spark asked, as he caressed Zapdos's feathers.

Professor Willow's shoulders sank. "Lugia has had its heart broken. It lost its best friend only days ago, Team Harmony dissolved, and it just witnessed the greatest heartbreak of all… its cherished siblings… fighting…" he said, Candela and Spark immediately jumping on the defensive.

"But we were fighting to save it! To rescue it!" Candela barked, and Moltres shook its head in agreement.

"It doesn't matter. Headmaster Aspen and Lugia saw some of the most prosperous and harmonious years during their tenure. And even if you were fighting for the right reasons… you were fighting," he said, and Candela glanced over at Spark, exasperated. She was silent for quite some time, thinking over her words.

"Well it's wrong," she said, and both Spark and Professor Willow stared at her. "I learned something on graduation day. When that Charizard leveled our arena and killed Aspen. I am the leader of Team Valor. I stand for strength and power. But you can't have power without mercy. And you can't have peace and harmony without first fighting to earn it. And I, for one, will never stop fighting to earn Lugia's blessing."

Spark watched her, a wide smile spreading across his lips. She seemed so grown up. They certainly weren't kids anymore. He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Me neither," he said, and she smiled back at him. Professor Willow let out a little laugh, and shook his head.

"Well said. You are wise beyond your years, young trainer," Professor Willow smiled at her. "I have dreamed, since I was a young man, of being reunited with my old friend Lugia. And while it pains me to watch it fly away, I know that it needs time to heal. And if what you say is true, and you fight to restore Team Harmony and rid the world of the discord that is Team Rocket, I know that one day, Lugia will come back to me. It will see the strength of your bond with your Legendaries. But more than that…" he said, as he stepped around the two young trainers, approaching Blanche and kneeling in front of her. She fought to keep her eyes open through her pain, but she looked up at him in awe as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "It will see the beauty of your friendship. The three great teams, working together, is the purest sign that Harmony is alive and well within each of you."

Blanche smiled weakly, Professor Willow smiling gently at her. He stood, glancing up to the large group of students and trainers that approached.

"My lab is not far from here. You can all take shelter there and heal your Pokemon. Your friend is severely wounded. I can help her," he said, and Spark nodded, tears misting his eyes once more. "Thank you," he whispered, before stepping forward and scooping Blanche up in his arms. She moaned in pain, and wrapped her hand around his neck. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her close.

"But before we go," Candela said as she approached the wall of cages, some still containing Pokemon. She jammed her palm onto a big red button that read "Unlock." All the cage doors swung open, the Pokemon inside running to their trainers, who rushed forward, crying and yelling with joy as they reunited with their beloved friends.

"We can't let this happen again," she said, walking up to Jay, and shouting "Team Valor!"

All the Valors in the crowd stepped forward obediently, and lined up like soldiers. She looked around to the massive Team Rocket building. It smoldered from their battle, and even though most of Team Rocket had fled, it still loomed ominously. She smiled as she looked over her group of Valors with pride.

"Burn it down."


	13. Not With A Fizzle, But With A Bang

"Um, excuse me, Candela?"

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, and turned to see a broad-shouldered young man, dressed all in the black leather garments of a firefighter.

"Yes?" she answered. He smiled nervously, and avoided her eyes. "Hey uh... I'm Destan. This is my Charizard," he said, scratching the back of his Pokemon's neck, the dragon rumbling happily in its throat.

Candela beamed, and threw her arms around him. He let out a surprised laugh, and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad we found you!" she said, pulling back and scratching Charizard's chest, the Pokemon shaking its head in delight.

"Me too," Destan said, looking at his Charizard, his smile fading. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't rescued it. Charizard is my best friend…" he said, his eyes getting misty. He sniffed once, banishing the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's a remarkable Pokemon," Candela said, trying to take Destan's attention off those terrible memories of Charizard's abduction. His smile slowly returned, and he looked up at his Pokemon with pride. "It really is."

"It fought Team Rocket, every step of the way, you know," she said, smiling up at Charizard. "I like the fiery ones. Both in type and spirit," she smiled, Charizard puffing smoke from its nostrils.

"Well, you know… maybe you just like seeing your own qualities reflected back at you," he said, stepping closer to her. She tried to hide her smile and her burning red cheeks. _He called me fiery. Keep it together, Candela. Be cool._ She fidgeted and giggled awkwardly, ruffling her auburn hair with her hand. _Yeah, real cool, moron._

"I don't know how I can ever repay you," Destan murmured, his brown eyes gleaming with his smile. "But how about I give it a shot. Say, dinner, tomorrow night? There's this great spot, in town. It's got a patio, so you can bring your Pokemon. Charizard and I will pick you up. Say, eight o'clock?" he asked, placing a hand gently on her upper arm, and before she knew it, he had planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. He didn't even let her respond. "See you then," he shot her that dashing smile again, and turned, Charizard waddling happily behind him. Her hand instinctively reached up, feeling where he had kissed her. She glanced over, just in time to see Spark making a crude humping motion, spanking an invisible butt that he apparently was holding between his hands. Blanche reached up, from her hospital bed, and smacked the back of his head.

Candela grinned and approached her friends, shooting Spark a glare. He (wisely) decided not to comment on what he had seen. "How you feeling, B?" she asked, reaching up and moving Blanche's bangs from her face. Her cheek was heavily bruised, and her emerald eyes were puffy beneath the bandage wrapped around her head. Blanche rearranged in her bed, wincing as she tried to put her weight on her one good arm. Her left arm was strapped to her chest, in an effort to stabilize her broken arm and protect her three cracked ribs.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, as Articuno leaned over her, resting its head on her shoulder. The frigid air that emanated from its feathers made the throbbing at her temples lessen. She closed her eyes and snuggled her Legendary close to her.

"Professor?" Spark asked, and Professor Willow turned, pulling his glasses from his nose. "I don't mean to be so blunt but… what now?"

Professor Willow approached, sighing as he replaced his glasses to their proper position atop his head.

"Well, I don't mean to cause alarm, but since the attack on the Academy, while you were in search of your Legendaries… a lot has happened. I'm afraid panic has set in. Some trainers are… abandoning their teams. They believe that, since Team Harmony has folded, so have the rest. They have no one to turn to. They are lost…" he said, his voice somber. The three trainers glanced at each other, pain in their hearts. So many trainers out there, so alone…

"Is there any way we can reach them? Send a message?" Spark asked, and Professor Willow turned back to his computer, another sigh escaping his lips. "I can broadcast over the air-raid sirens, but I'm afraid my reach is limited. I can only reach the town nearest us…"

"I know a way," Blanche said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood, her balance wavering, before Spark's arm shot out to support her. She reached out for him, a grimace of pain evident on her face.

"B, get back in bed, please," Spark begged, concerned.

"I'm alright. Really," she insisted, though she didn't sound so certain. Articuno hovered behind her, ready to assist Spark if need be. Blanche made her way slowly to Professor Willow's computer, Spark walking next to her and supporting her.

"I figured this out one night, in the lab at the Academy," she said, as she started typing slowly with her one good hand. "I can hack the Pokedex of every trainer in the world. Send a message…" she said, and Spark's mouth dropped.

"Seriously?! You can do that?! Teach me!" Spark said excitedly.

"Absolutely not," Blanche barked, staring down at the keyboard in concentration. "I don't think all the trainers out there need your daily dose of 'Meowth-Can-Has-Cheezburger,'" she said, a tiny smile spreading across her lips. Candela laughed out loud, and Spark looked offended.

"B's got jokes!" Candela said, Spark punching her arm in response.

"There. That's done it," Blanche said, stepping away from the computer and looking up at Professor Willow. "Can you record a video? A message, to be broadcast live to every Pokedex in the world?" she asked, the Professor whipping out his own Pokedex. "Of course," he said. Blanche leaned down, connecting a wire from the computer to the Pokedex. The three Legendaries walked up behind their trainers and stood, regal as they stood in solidarity with their traiers. Professor Willow held up his Pokedex, as the three trainers stood side by side. The Professor nodded.

"Greetings, Trainer," Blanche said, looking straight into the little red dot at the back of the Pokedex.

"My name is Blanche," she said, glancing to Candela. "I'm Candela," she said, and Spark followed, jutting a thumb at himself. "And I'm Spark."

"We are the new Leaders of Mystic, Valor, and Instinct. I know many of you have no idea who we are, and you are probably skeptical of anyone implementing Team Leaders and insisting you follow them. But hear me out, because we face a difficult road ahead," she said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"You have most certainly heard rumors of the incident at the Academy. Unfortunately, they are true. Team Rocket stole a Charizard, among others, and attacked the Academy in an attempt to steal Headmaster Aspen's Lugia. The Charizard they had captured wouldn't go down without a fight, though. It was scared, and upset, and alone, as I assume many of you are now. In a moment of panic, it released a Dragon Rage attack. One more powerful than I have ever seen. It leveled our arena and killed Headmaster Aspen. In Lugia's anguish, it was captured. Candela, Spark, and I took it upon ourselves, with the support of our peers, to seek out the Legendaries that resided on Mount Ternion, and go after Team Rocket. To our great surprise, we succeeded. Only yesterday we found Team Rocket's secret base in the foothills and attacked. And, though we suffered losses," Blanche paused, remembering the cries of the trainer whose Voltorb had died. "We beat Team Rocket and finally, we found Lugia…" Blanche's voice trailed off, unsure how to continue. Candela piped in, seeing that Blanche was struggling.

"Lugia saw our fighting, and the destruction it left behind, and it was heartbroken. It believes that, because we have split into teams, and drawn our weapons of war, we are lost in the eyes of Team Harmony," she said, as the three Legendary birds hung their heads in mourning.

"But that is not the case. Yes, there are teams, teams whose paths are vastly different. And those teams have Leaders who will stop at nothing to fight for what they believe in. But that does _not_ mean we are divided," Candela said, her voice harsh with conviction.

"Valor is our heart," Spark said, glancing over at Candela. "Mystic… our mind," he said, smiling down at Blanche.

"And Instinct is our spirit," Candela said, Spark grinning as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"We need you all. Every one of you," Blanche said, as the three Legendaries stood tall behind them. "We need you to go out into the world and explore. Take gyms. Evolve Pokemon. Hatch eggs. Because the stronger we get, the weaker Team Rocket will become. We will rid the world of their scourge, once and for all, and we will prove to Lugia that when the heart, mind, and soul work together… there is nothing we cannot do," Blanche said with pride, as Candela and Spark wrapped their arms around her, their heads held high.

"And if you are part of Team Rocket, and you are watching this…" Candela threatened, fire in her eyes. "Know that we are coming for you. We have three Legendaries. And our army just got a whole lot bigger," she grinned.

"So, Trainer…" Blanche said, looking directly at the Pokedex, as the three Legendaries released a symphony of joyous song. "Will you answer the call?"

* * *

This is where I leave you, dear readers! Thank you all so much for reading! I have really enjoyed this story! And now, fellow trainers, you know why the world of Pokemon Go was created, and what we are all working towards! So get out there and make Lugia proud, and maybe one day we can all help lift our beloved Professor Willow to Team Leader, and bring Lugia HOME!


End file.
